Después de España
by 2-J
Summary: (Secuela de mi fic "después de Racoon") Leon Kennedy rescató a Ashley Graham. Claire Redfield acaba de unirse a Terrasave, una organización que busca ayudar a las victimas de ataques bioterroristas. Ambos van a encontrarse y la chispa que surgió en Racoon y que se encendió después de Racoon volverá a encenderse.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**Buenas mis queridos lectores. Soy Buch Damiko, 2-J, Joacox8324 o cómo sea que me conozcan. Ya jugue resident evil dos remake, lo amé con todas mis fuerzas. Y bueno, creo que ya era momento de volver con un fanfic más grande. Fue solo cuestión de sentarme y escribir ideas que tenía para este fic y, bueno, se me ocurrió cómo manejar el asunto.**

**La secuela de después de Racoon, aquí está.**

**Recomiendo leer ese fic primero, en caso de que hayas llegado aquí por accidente.**

**Resident evil:**

**Después de España.**

Claire Redfield esperaba a que la llamaran. Vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de cuero negro. La chaqueta que hacía juego con el pantalón estaba reposando en su regazo, llevaba una corbata negra sobre la camisa. Chris estaba sentado al lado de ella, notablemente nervioso y vistiendo una camisa de leñador con jeans.

Claire observó el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala de espera, eran casi las doce y la chica que había entrado antes que ella había salido llorando.

—Chris—dijo la pelirroja—no hace falta que esperes conmigo, vas a llegar tarde a tu reunión con Jill.

—Jill entenderá—dijo Chris acomodándose en el asiento y tomando una revista—es un momento importante Claire, debemos saber si te van a aceptar aquí o no.

Claire asintió, se la notaba nerviosa, estaba sudando bastante.

—¿y si no soy suficientemente buena?—preguntó con un dejo de aire, Chris cerró la revista.

—eres una Redfield—dijo Chris—llevas años estudiando y preparándote para entrar en una organización de este tipo. Sabes bien que si te propones a hacer algo lo obtendrás. Así lo hicimos siempre.

"no fue tan así con Leon" pensó la pelirroja.

Claire clavó su mirada en la puerta que estaba frente a ellos.

—creo que me voy a desmayar—susurró la pelirroja.

—no hables así—dijo Chris cálidamente rodeándola con su brazo—oye, en la entrevista te fue bien, o eso dijiste...

—¿y si estaba fingiendo para no hacerme sentir mal?—preguntó Claire volteando a ver a su hermano.

—para nada, no te hubieran dicho que vinieras de ser el caso.

—me lo dijeron para que no me sienta mal—recalcó Claire—todavía hay tiempo, quizás puedo levantarme e irme...

—¿Redfield?—preguntó una mujer abriendo la puerta frente a los dos hermanos, Claire se levantó. Chris levantó los dos pulgares en forma de apoyo.

Claire se sentó en un escritorio frente a la mujer. Por alguna razón, la sala le recordaba al cuarto de fotos de la estación de policía de Racoon.

—¿ese era su hermano?

Claire asintió.

—es un poco...no se como decirlo, quería asegurarse de que pueda conseguir el empleo y me acompañó—Claire sonrió—es un buen hermano.

—ya lo creo—dijo la mujer sonriendo y tomando algo de dentro de un cajón. Era una tarjeta, la mujer se la entregó a Claire.

Claire se sorprendió al ver una tarjeta de identificación con sus datos y la foto que le habían pedido que llevaran a la entrevista.

—bienvenida a Terrasave, señorita Redfield—dijo la ahora jefa de Claire.

La pelirroja tomó entre manos la tarjeta y sonrió. Se limitó a eso, en realidad quería saltar y gritar alrededor de toda la oficina.

—mu...muchas, muchísimas gracias—dijo Claire sonriendo a la mujer.

—verificamos tus antecedentes, todo sirve, e incluso tus profesores te recomiendan. Incluso podríamos mandarte a una misión de bajo nivel para que te acostumbres al trabajo.

—¿misión de bajo nivel?—preguntó Claire, la mujer asintió.

—hay un derrame de petróleo en España. ¿te gustaria ir?

Claire asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, tras lo cual dijo:

—sí, señora.

—pues prepara tus maletas, en tres días sales con el equipo.

Claire salió de la oficina tras despedirse.

—me aceptaron...y ya tengo una misión—dijo sonriéndole a su hermano. Chris saltó de la silla y la abrazó, incluso la levantó por los aires por unos segundos.

—esto hay que celebrarlo—dijo Chris cuando llegaron al estacionamiento—hoy pago yo, invita a algún amigo o a quien quieras, yo le diré a Jill y a Barry.

Claire solo asintió, sonriendo.

Pero un pensamiento estaba invadiendo su mente.

España...

¿no era ahí donde se encontraba Leon?

—lo hicimos—susurró Leon por el telefono, Tobias Graham, el presidente, lo escuchaba desde el otro lado—Ashley está a salvo, estamos en el punto de encuentro en la costa de Málaga.

—muchas gracias Leon—dijo el hombre firmando algunos papeles, se encontraba en la sala presidencial con dos guardaespaldas al lado. Frente a él se encontraba Adam Benford, quien intervenía la llamada, grabando y escuchando atentamente—¿pudiste descubrir algo del secuestro?

—sí—respondió Leon casi en un suspiro—Jack Krauser fue el secuestrador.

Tobías y Adam se miraron alzando la ceja.

—Pero krausser estaba desaparecido—contrarió el presidente.

—sí, estaba—respondió Leon un poco brusco—pero, de alguna forma, volvió.

—¿lo mataste?—preguntó Tobías.

—tuve que hacerlo. La isla donde estaba su cuerpo...explotó—dijo aún sin creer lo que había vivido. Fue una misión muy intensa—Krausser trabajó con un grupo llamado "los iluminados", una especie de secta religiosa. Rendían culto a un hombre que controlaba a todos. Además, estaban infectados con una clase de parásito antiguo.

Tobias asintió.

—Leon, cómo sabes, debes formular un informe. No decirme todo por llamada.

Leon se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró.

—lo siento, jefe, fue una misión difícil—Reencontrarse con Ada, perder la cazadora que Claire le había regalado en Blueberry, incluso haber sido infectado. Todo eso en prácticamente dos días, necesitaba descansar.

—entiendo Leon—dijo Tobias—¿cómo está Ashley?—Leon volteó la cabeza, Ashley estaba sentada en la silla de la pequeña oficina donde se encontraban. Ashley tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas desnudas, temblaba bastante. Era como si la chica sufriera de golpe toda la angustia que no había sufrido cuando la rescató Leon. Entre que se fueron de la isla, hasta que embarcaron en Malaga, Ashley pasó de ofrecerles "horas extra a Leon" a empezar a preocuparse por todo lo que había vivido. La muchacha estaba callada hace horas.

—recomendaria que la lleven con Markus, o algún otro psicologo—dijo Leon en un susurro.

Cuando la rubia se percató de que Leon la estaba mirando dibujó una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, pero que era totalmente convincente para cualquiera que no conociera la situación.

—te entiendo—susurró Tobias apenado—te pasaré con Adam, él te explicará que haremos.

"no entiendes una mierda" pensó Leon.

—¿Leon?—preguntó Adam desde el otro lado del auricular.

—Adam—dijo Leon sonriente—¿cómo están Brad y Rubén?—ambos guardaespaldas, amigos de Leon, se encontraban protegiendo a Ashley. Leon no habia podido indagar mucho ya que debía ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

—Rubén sigue hospitalizado—dijo Adam—Brad esta herido, pero ya está bien. De hecho, lo envié para que pase a buscarlos en un helicóptero para después llevarla al jet privado.

Leon se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ¿Krauser le habia hecho daño a Rubén? No podía creerlo aún, Jack lo había entrenado, había sido de sus compañeros más queridos, un gran mentor e incluso un amigo.

—¿Leon?—preguntó Adam de nuevo.

—perdón, estaba pensando—admitió Leon.

—te pediré algo simple. En los próximos tres días, como mucho, deberás hacer un informe de todo lo que viste. Cuando pase ese lapso iré a buscarte.

—¿cómo? ¿deberé quedarme aquí?

—Sí, Leon. Primero deberás hacer el informe para el presidente español, y luego para mi. Tras eso, te daremos algunas semanas de vacaciones.

—pero...

—así será Leon, solo obedece—Adam observó alrededor, Tobias Graham se encontraba mirando la ventana—¿Umbrella se involucró de alguna forma? La DSO y yo lo estamos sospechando.

—Sí. No están involucrados con el secuestro, pero si me encontré con...—Ada, se había encontrado con su amada Ada. La extrañaba bastante—con un espía de umbrella.

—mete eso en tu informe—ordenó Adam—nos veremos en tres días.

Leon cortó y observó a Ashely, quien le seguía sonriendo.

Leon se sentó frente a ella. En el camino habían hablado de varias cosas, Leon le contó su historia como policía y su desastroso primer día en Racoon

—no me contaste sobre las personas que te acompañaron en Racoon—dijo la chica rubia tomando un sorbo de café que le habían dado al llegar a la embajada.

Leon rió un poco y tomó entre sus manos enguantadas el cuchillo que lo había acompañado en toda esa misión. Solo llevaba ese cuchillo y la pistola, se sintió afortunado al encontrarse con ese vendedor que le proporcionó las armas necesarias.

—bueno, basicamente hubo dos personas importantes—dijo Leon, no iba a mencionar a Ada, era como una especie de secreto—Claire y Sherry.

—Sherry era la niña rubia, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ashley, Leon respondió asintiendo.

—la conocí hace unos años—dijo sonriendo.

—me lo dijo, cuando la pasaron a buscar al hospital—dijo Leon con nostalgia.

—¿y Claire?

Leon sonrió y recordó.

—¿no tienes una llave en alguno de esos bolsillos tan elegantes?—preguntó Claire mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella, estaba empapada, Leon también.

—no, por desgracia no pero...¿cómo estás?—preguntó Leon colocando su mano en el alambrado.

—bien. Ya sabes, sobreviviendo—bromeó la chica apoyándose en el alambrado, Leon rió un poco.

—bien, ¿alguna pista de tu hermano?

—no, aún no.

—Claire, no pierdas la fe. Seguro vamos a encontrarlo...

El helicóptero explotó detrás de ellos, Leon y Claire observaron la explosión. El rubio exclamó:

—mierda, creo que sabes lo que significa.

—Sí—respondió Claire volteando a ver a los zombies que se abrían paso detras de ella, hasta el día de hoy Leon se acordaba de su silueta bajo la lluvia—hora de la cena.

—Claire, será mejor que te vayas.

La muchacha volteó.

—no te preocupes por mí Leon. Cuidate.

Los zombies seguian presionandose contra las rejas, gruñendo cada vez más alto y más cerca.

—Claire—dijo Leon al ver la situación, los zombies empezaban a derribar las rejas—debes irte, ¡ahora!

Claire volteó y dio unos pasos, después volvió a mirar a Leon.

—hey...superemos esto. Los dos—exclamó con algo de duda la pelirroja.

Leon llevaba un buen tiempo recordando esa escena, no era cómo si no hubieran vivido escenas más románticas pero, en cierta forma, ese momento fue de las primeras semillas de su relación y su química. Leon estaba feliz cada vez que recordaba esa escena, lo habían logrado. Los dos habían salido juntos de la situación. Los dos habian podido encontrar al hermano de Claire.

Ante la pregunta de Ashley, Leon respondió:

—Claire fue mi compañera durante lo de Racoon—Leon pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza—bueno, en realidad estábamos juntos en la ciudad, pero tomamos caminos distintos. Nos reunimos al final.

—¿había monstruos?

Leon asintió.

—no tan grandes como los que nos enfrentamos aquí. Pero más...perturbadores.

Leon tembló un poco al recordar a William Birkin.

—¿y donde están Claire y Sherry ahora?—preguntó Ashley rascándose el cuello.

—las cosas se enfriaron un poco...—suspiró Leon—Claire y Sherry se quedaron en mi casa—Leon decidió omitir las muertes de sus padres—ayudé a Claire a buscar a su hermano, y lo encontramos, es un hombre bastante agradable—omitió también la escapada de Claire.

—no me digas que no la ves desde entonces...

—no, obvio que no. Nos reunimos cada tanto, pero ella está estudiando en Montana.

—¿estuviste con una estudiante?—preguntó Ashley llevándose las manos a la boca, fingiendo indignación.

Leon rió ante la respuesta.

—En primer lugar: solo soy dos años mayor que ella, no soy tan viejo Ashley. Y en segundo, no hubo más que algún beso...era una época difícil—admitió Leon.

—fuiste lento—repuso Ashley entendiendo por que no aceptó la oferta de las horas extra—¿pero la sigues viendo o no?

Leon asintió.

—Sherry, Claire y yo solemos reunirnos en algunas festividades pero...el trabajo y los estudios—se quejó Leon—no solo tengo que trabajar, tengo que mantenerme con los conocimientos necesarios. Piensa que entré en el servicio solo con la academia policial.

Ashley asintió.

—¿qué estudias tu Ashley?

—informatica—recitó la chica sonriendo, Leon logró darse cuenta de que Ashley era una chica que estaba bastante controlada por su padre, logró darse cuenta de eso, era probable que no estudiara lo que quisiera.

—interesante, ¿de qué buscas trabajar?

—me gustaría ayudar a organizaciones como en las que tu trabajas. El campo de batalla obviamente no es lo mio.

—oh, vamos, te las arreglaste bastante bien—mintió Leon, en realidad Ashley era apenas más que una carga siendo objetivos. Pero Leon nunca le diria eso.

—claro—ironizó Ashley—se honesto, no fui taaan útil.

Siguieron hablando por alrededor de una hora, hasta que llegaron a escuchar cómo el helicóptero aterrizaba sobre el techo de la embajada. Leon, un guardia español y Ashley subieron hasta el techo de la embajada. Ahí los esperaba Brad, el padre de Ingrid Hunnigan.

Brad llevaba una gabardina negra, como siempre, debajo tenia una camisa blanca.

Leon se sorprendió al ver un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Ashley abrazó a Brad y después se dirigió a Leon.

—cuidate Leon. Ojalá nos podamos ver más seguido—dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera, no preparada como las anteriores. Le recordó a Sherry, la estaba extrañando.

—cuidese, señorita Graham—bromeó Leon, Ashley lo abrazó.

—busca a Claire, no seas lento—bromeó Ashley, Leon respondió con unas palmadas en la espalda

Ashley subió al helicóptero, Brad y Leon se miraron por unos segundos.

—¿encontraste al secuestrador?

Leon asintió.

—el fue el que...—Leon señaló a su propio ojo, Brad asintió.

—estábamos mirando a Ashley saliendo del campus—masculló Brad—Rubén estaba fumándose uno de sus habanos y el desgraciado lo atacó desde atrás. No pude verlo, pero me atacó justo en el ojo.

Brad se quebró un poco y desvió la mirada de Leon.

—fallamos, Kennedy—se lamentó Brad—por nuestra culpa la hija de Graham casi muere...—Brad devolvió la mirada a Leon—¿está muerto? ¿el secuestrador está muerto?

Leon asintió.

—Era Jack Krauser...

Brad sintió como le dolía la herida del ojo, el corte era diagonal y pasaba por su frente y su mejilla.

—mierda, Leon...¿tuviste que matarlo?

Leon suspiró y asintió lentamente, Brad lo abrazó lentamente. El abrazo duró unos segundos.

—¿Rubén está muy grave?—preguntó Leon en medio del abrazo.

—el grandulón estaba en el suelo, Kennedy...—lloriqueó Brad—está en intensiva.

Leon pensó en el y su madre en el hospital, cuando Connor O Neill, el mercenario de umbrella, los había atacado.

—dile de mi parte que le deseo lo mejor—repuso Leon. No sabía cómo iba a decirle eso a Sherry.

Brad asintió y se dirigió al helicóptero.

Se detuvo y le dijo a Leon:

—se mejor que yo, Kennedy. No falles cómo yo lo hice—suspiró el hombre metiendo su mano en el helicóptero y dejando un bolso de ropa en frente de Leon.

Después de eso, Brad subió al helicóptero.

Leon observó cómo el helicóptero se iba, el guardia español lo guió hacia el hotel que le habían alquilado. Era lindo, era totalmente blanco, tanto las sábanas como las cortinas como la alfombra.

Habia una maquina de escribir (¿tanto les costaba traer una PC?) una televisión y varias hojas y tinta. Leon empezó a ordenar sus ideas en la cabeza.

Esa noche, mientras Leon sufría de la diferencia horaria (españa estaba seis horas adelantada a su casa en DC).

Leon tuvo una idea, tomó el comunicador que usaba con Hunnigan. Tras un largo rato de charlar con ella Leon dijo:

—¿qué lugar me recomiendas de españa?—dijo Leon, estaba cansado de escribir, llevaba la mitad del reporte.

—¿vas a ir de vacaciones?—preguntó Hunnigan sorprendida, se encontraba en su casa. Frente a una PC, como siempre. Tan solo estaba leyendo algunos artículos de su diario favorito, el New York Times.

—Leon, te necesitamos aquí.

—el presidente dijo que vaya—dijo Leon—solo quiero tomarme un rato de vacaciones, Ingrid. ¿no me lo merezco?

Hunnigan asintió y empezó a buscar.

—¿fuiste a españa alguna vez? Yo fui con papá hace unos años—dijo la mujer con algo de pena, había visto a su padre hace poco, le dolía verlo con un solo ojo y con el semblante tan triste.

—no, no fui nunca—dijo Leon.

—espera que busco un poco entre los archivos, a ver que lugar podría ser—dijo Hunnigan.

—¿qué tal barcelona?—preguntó Leon, recordó que sus padres habian viajado ahí antes de adoptarlo, incluso habían tenido la idea de llevarlo, pero nunca se había concretado.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Leon se levantó y, aún con el dispositivo en la oreja, empezó a revisar toda la ropa que le habían enviado en el bolso, no era variada, pero olia bastante bien. Sin duda era de la ropa que tenía preparada el servicio secreto para casos específicos.

Ingrid sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿qué te parece irte a Barcelona por una semana?—preguntó la mujer.

—no está mal, me parece suficiente.

—solo te advierto que terrasave va a enviar una misión de ayuda humanitaria a una playa de Barcelona, hubo un derrame de petróleo.

—¿no era que actuaban contra el bioterrorismo?—preguntó Leon confundido.

—terra-save, piensa en el significado de esas palabras, Kennedy—Hunnigan sonó como su padre en ese momento—tienen multiples divisiones además de la del bioterrorismo.

Leon asintió.

—¿y por qué me dices lo de terra save?

—por que te puedo enviar lo que tu quieras mediante ellos. La DSO enviará algunos agentes entre los activistas de terrasave—un brillo de inteligencia surcó los ojos de Hunnigan, tenía una idea—incluso podría convenir que Benford vaya con ellos para que tu le des el informe. Llamaría menos la atención.

Leon asintió considerando la idea.

—me parece bien, ¿puedes proponer tu la idea?—preguntó Leon.

—ya estoy redactando el mail de la misma—respondió Hunnigan tecleando y sonriendo.

—gracias Ingrid...

—ni lo menciones—dijo la mujer sonriendo—si quieres puedes ofrecerte a ayudar a los de Terrasave, o solo hacer turismo. Hasta puedes volverte con ellos.

Leon aceptó, era una buena idea. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que matar ganados de Sadler.

Se despidió de Hunnigan y empezó a escribir el informe.

Había llegado a la parte del pueblo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Hola muchachos, Buch Damiko reportándose. Este capítulo lo fui escribiendo en un viaje en auto en un bloc de notas, era un viaje de un día asique tuve que aprovechar xD. Disfruté bastante escribirlo, guardaba el bloc y lo abría a los 5 segundos por tener una idea. Disfrútenlo.**

—Sherry, vete a dormir temprano. Examen o no, debes descansar—exclamó la tía de la chica desde la escalera. Era rubia también, bastante parecida a William, pero más joven. Su nombre era Vivían Birkin, llevaba cuidando de la niña desde que se separo de Leon en 1999.

La mujer se enterneció un poco, pero también se preocupó al ver que Sherry yacía dormida sobre sus hojas de apuntes y sus libros, usando sus brazos de almohada y con la televisión iluminando tenuemente su contorno.

Un hilo de saliva caía de sus labios a la mesa de madera.

Vivían se acercó lentamente y despertó a la chica agitando suavemente su hombro.

—¿Claire?—pregunto Sherry aún dormida.

Vivían se sintió un poco herida por eso. A pesar de que se llevaban muy bien, Viv sentía que Sherry no la veía como un reemplazo de su familia perdida. Nunca hablaban del tema, las muy pocas veces que ella quería sacarlo Sherry actuaba de manera evasiva.

Vivían no lo sabia, pero cometía los mismos errores que Annette y William. Le daba poca o nula atención a Sherry, así fueron esos 5 años cuidándola.

Le daba todo lo necesario, obviamente. Pero no la atención y amor que Leon, Claire e incluso Rubén y Brad le habían dado. Sherry conseguia ese amor gracias a sus amigas del colegio. Y la atención (a veces no deseada) la recibía de los chicos.

Sherry no extrañaba nada a sus padres ¿debía sentirse culpable por eso? Ella creía que no. Sus padres eran unos monstruos capaces de destruir al mundo por su arrogancia.

No los extrañaba, pero si extrañaba a Leon y Claire.

—no, no soy Claire—dijo la tía de Sherry algo apenada pasando su mano por el pelo desordenado y despeinado de la chica. Ese examen las tenia muy tensas a ambas.

Sherry abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a su tía.

—perdón. Estaba soñando...

—¿con Racoon?

La rubia asintió lentamente mientras tomaba sus libros. La pesadilla era la de siempre, ella se convertía en el mismo monstruo que su padre y veía con sus propios ojos como masacraba a todos sus seres queridos.

—¿qué hora es?—pregunto Sherry, evadiendo de nuevo. Llevaba teniendo pesadillas con Racoon desde que se enteró del secuestro de la hija del presidente, Ashley Graham.

Sherry sabia investigar, sabia bastante sobre el bio terrorismo, no le costo imaginar que algún grupo la secuestrara para mostrar un punto o devolverla infectada ("por favor no..." pensaba Sherry).

Hasta había considerado alistarse a una ONG, pero prefirió comenzar alguna carrera antes de tomar una decisión tan importante.

—Son las 3 de la mañana—respondió su tía sentándose junto a ella, Sherry bostezo.

—estuve muy concentrada en los estudios...no me di cuenta—suspiró la joven levantándose. Espero por un segundo que su tía le preguntara si quería hablar.

Pero no, no lo hizo, solo la miró con condescendencia y dijo:

—eres muy buen estudiante Sherry, no necesitas desvelarte para ser buena.

—no soy taaan buena...

—pamplinas—dijo la mujer levantándose y acomodándole el pelo con las manos—eres lo mejor que ha dado esta familia después de mi hermano, linda. No olvides eso. —dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla. Esas palabras le dolieron a Sherry. Pero "es obvio" pensó. Vivían no conocía las acciones de su hermano en Racoon. No sabia que se pasaba horas diseñando ese maldito virus. Y menos que había infectado a su pequeña niña.

—ve a dormir, Sherry. Mañana será un día importante.

Sherry asintió y subió a su cuarto. Se quito la camisa y el pantalón, se puso el pijama y se tiró en la cama. Observó el techo por media hora hasta que decidió tomar el control remoto y prender la televisión.

—la hija del presidente finalmente apareció—exclamó el conductor del noticiero, era una repetición del programa del medio día. Sherry recordó a Leon. Era agente secreto, seguro debía estar involucrado con ese asunto. Sherry apostaría a que él encontró a Ashley, pero seria asegurar demasiado.

Sherry se colocó sobre su lado derecho y miró a través de la ventana. Desde Racoon necesitaba dormir con la tele prendida (o música en su defecto) y mirar hacia la ventana.

Por desgracia, el cuarto que poseía actualmente le recordaba al lugar donde el jefe Irons la había mantenido encerrada. Ese hombre horrible...

—mi hija no va a dar declaraciones—dijo Tobias Graham desde la televisión—solo déjenme decir que la situación está totalmente bajo control, y que estoy feliz de haberla encontrado.

Sherry seguía pensando en Leon. ¿él estaría feliz sin el crédito? Ser el hombre que salvó a la hija del presidente era algo grande. Pero si Leon se volvía una figura pública, también podría estar en peligro.

Sherry supuso que Leon estaría bien. Donde sea que este.

—¿Donde mierda estoy?—preguntó Leon en voz baja mientras observaba el mapa, se encontraba a un costado de la ruta en un auto alquilado, vestía una cazadora negra (reemplazo de la perdida en la misión) una gorra también negra y unos lentes de sol.

El auto alquilado era un jeep rojo, su tipo de auto favorito desde que tuvo su licencia en 1995. Amaba esos autos ya que eran prácticos, buenos para muchos terrenos y, ademas, le permitían que su cabello fuera acariciado por el viento.

Leon pasó su dedo por el mapa hasta encontrar la ruta en la que se había desviado. La otra ruta estaba cerrada por obras.

Al encontrar su ubicación, Leon acelero y salió en marcha hacia Barcelona. Entre las malesas lo observaba un ganado.

Sus ojos eran amarillos tirando a rojos, su piel era gris, casi podrida. Llevaba puesta una gorra negra y una camisa blanca. Observaba a Leon con la mira de un rifle.

—el americano pasó el punto 5—exclamó el ganado hacia un comunicador que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Del otro lado respondió otro

ganado, con voz firme.

—bien, Manuel. Esperemos a ver donde se queda y atacaremos. Por Lord Sadler.

—por Lord Sadler—repitió Manuel.

El jefe de Manuel corto la comunicación. Era un hombre de pelo largo, castaño, alto y musculoso. Llevaba la cazadora que don Jose le habia robado a Leon.

Su nombre era, Vicente. Asumió como líder al encontrar el bastón de Sadler entre los restos de la isla. Pero él no era el único líder de los ganados restantes. Su mano derecha observaba satisfecho.

—encontraremos a Kennedy—dijo el otro líder, Vicente asintió.

—por Sadler—dijo.

—sí, por Sadler—respondió Krauser, algo burlón.

—weee will, weee will rock you!—cantaba Leon mientras entraba en Barcelona. Brad habia sido muy amable en darle un CD de queen, su banda favorita, entre el bolso de ropa provisional.

El reporte Kennedy ("tampoco me voy a esmerar con el título" pensaba Leon) se encontraba en la guantera, junto a los papeles de alquiler. Su comunicador se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y su licencia del FBI estaba en el bolsillo de la nueva cazadora (le tuvieron que dar una provisional al perder la cazadora que contenía la suya con la foto que se realizó en el 98).

En menos de una hora tenia que reunirse con Benford en el aeropuerto para realizar el intercambio organizado por Hunnigan.

Leon le daría el reporte (y unos papeles extra) y Benford le daría una valija que incluía aún más ropa y más dinero del que Leon había llevado para la investigación.

Kennedy paró en un restaurante de paso, donde comio una rica hamburguesa hecha de cerdo (algo pesada, pero se dejó comer) y un vaso de cerveza.

—vaya celebración—bromeó Leon mientras seguía comiendo su hamburguesa.

Después siguió hasta llegar al aeropuerto en el que llegaría terrasave. La guardia de la reja le abrió con solo ver la tarjeta.

Detuvo su jeep alquilado al lado de las pistas de aterrizaje. Fue bastante puntual, en menos de diez minutos llegaron los aviones de terrasave, aterrizaron y se alojaron en un hangar.

Leon, con los papeles en mano, entro en el hangar. Llegó en el momento exacto para ver que Benford bajaba, estrechando la mano con la jefa de Terrasave.

Al ver que entró, Adam Benford se acerco a Leon sonriendo, junto con la mujer.

—Leon, te presento a Chloe Badger. Es la jefa de esta misión.

—un gusto, señor Kennedy—dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano, Leon la estrechó—Adam nos habló muy bien de usted. ¿está seguro que quiere pasar sus vacaciones ayudándonos?

—mejor hacer algo útil antes que perder el tiempo—bromeó Leon, Adam y Cloeh rieron, el primero de manera algo exagerada.

—déjame tomar a Leon por un segundo Cloeh, después es todo tuyo—Adam y Leon se separaron, el semblante del hombre cambió a uno en exceso serio.

—¿cómo estas Leon?

—bien—suspiró extendiendo el reporte, Adam lo guardó en su maletín. Y miró a Leon.

—te pregunto en serio, amigo.

Leon se puso las manos en la cadera y negó un poco con la cabeza.

—esta todo ahí, Adam. Vi cosas...horribles—pensó en Luis siendo atravesado por uno de los desagradables tentáculos de Sadler, su mirada se perdió por unos segundos. Adam no lo notó por los lentes de sol.

—tu relájate Leon. Podrás descansar estos días—coloco su mano en el hombro de Leon. No solo era su agente, si no que también era un amigo. Adam incluso lo habia invitado a alguna cena navideña o del día de gracias.

—mira, se que Hunnigan dijo que podrías ayudar a Terrasave...pero—Adam hizo una pequeña pausa—puedes solamente descansar si eso quieres.

—para nada—le respondió Leon—quiero hacer algo. Ademas, mis vacaciones duraran más que esta misión.

—obviamente.

—tranquilo Benford. Le hablaré bien a Chloe de ti—volvió a bromear Leon dándole un sobre—aquí hay archivos que encontré en ese pueblo. Notas de un investigador llamado Luis Sera más que nada—Leon hizo una pequeña pausa dramática— tiene poderes psíquicos.

Adam observo a Leon, quien también lo miraba seriamente.

Se hizo una pausa dramática sostenida por ambos.

—era broma—dijo Leon.

—eh, no me hubiera sorprendido tampoco—respondió Adam guardando las notas de Luis.

Leon le extendió otro sobre.

—una nota para Jared, el vecino. Son instrucciones para regar las plantas.

Adam guardo el sobre y vio cómo Leon extendió otro.

—¿y ese...?

—¿recuerdas a Sherry?—Adam asintió.

—era una niña agradable.

—no la veo hace unos años y hace unos días me acordé de ella. ¿puedes enviarle eso?

—obvio—dijo Benford tomando la carta. Ese encargo lo iba a hacer personalmente—¿algo más?

Leon negó con la cabeza.

—y por cierto—dijo Benford—Terrasave se encargará de tu hospedaje.

Adam se despidió con un estrechón de manos y se dirigió a charlar un poco con Cloeh.

Leon vio como una chica estaba intentando bajar unas valijas ella sola del compartimiento del avión privado de la empresa.

Tenia unos pantalones grises y el chaleco amarillo que decía "terra save" detras. Las valijas estaban por caerle encima.

Leon trotó hacia ella.

—deja que te ayudo—Leon se paro detrás de la chica, era bastante más alto y pudo detener con ambas manos la valija que iba a caerle encima. La chica, en un suspiro de alivio, dijo:

—gracias, no la vi...—venir, iba a terminar de decir la chica hasta que alzó la vista hacia Leon, el cual también se quedo mudo.

—¿Leon?

—¿Claire?

Leon estaba pensando en que decir cuando Claire dio un pequeño salto y lo abrazó.

Le clavó un dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda y colocó su mano en la mejilla derecha.

—¿qué haces aquí, poli?—Claire se contuvo, quería seguir abrazándolo y besándolo, pero su voz demostraba la emoción. No se veian desde la ultima cena de dias de gracias que habían tenido hace 3 años, donde Leon tuvo uno de sus incidentes de alcoholismo.

Pero las cosas se habían enfriado, y ella lo extrañaba. Y él la extrañaba a ella.

—estuve en una misión importante, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones.

Claire sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvieron a abrazarse.

Cloeh, quien habia contratado a Claire apenas unos días atras, se acerco y preguntó:

—¿qué ocurre Redfield?—pregunto la jefa observándola. Claire se sonrojó, algo apenada y tomo su gorra, Leon tomó la suya también.

—perdón Cloeh, yo y Claire nos conocemos desde antes. Fue una sorpresa verla aquí.

Cloeh también se sorprendió.

—oh, ya veo. Bueno, mejor así—la mujer se fue, Leon ayudó a Claire a bajar las dichosas valijas.

—¿donde llevo esto?—preguntó el hombre.

—al autobús de la empresa, esta detrás del hangar.

Leon tomó una valija al hombro y llevó la que tenia ruedas con su mano libre.

—entonces, veo que trabajas para Terrasave.

—sí, Chris me lo recomendó. Un amigo suyo de la BSAA es un inversor y...bueno—se encogió de hombros y ambos metieron las valijas en el compartimiento del autobús. Tras lograr subirlos Claire dijo:

—ahora que Umbrella esta muerta, lo mejor es luchar contra cualquier daño colateral que puedan haber causado...y de paso proteger el mundo—sonrió al decir eso último. Leon no quería decirle sobre el hecho de que había visto a Ada Wong quién, en teoría, era una espía de Umbrella.

En cambio dijo:

—¿sabes algo de Sherry?

—sí, esta en el último año antes de la universidad—Claire sonrió—ya tendrá la edad que tuve cuando estuvimos en Racoon.

Leon asintió.

—se siente como si hubiera sido toda una vida—dijo Claire mientras subía una valija que un compañero le había alcanzado.

Leon hizo lo mismo con otra.

—lo fue. Ya estoy más cerca de los 30 que de los 20.

Ambos rieron.

—¿tu hermano?—preguntó Leon.

—como siempre, tomando armas en el asunto. Él, Jill y Barry fundaron la BSAA, creo que te la mencioné...

—Sí, la conozco, la Alianza de Seguridad y Aseguración contra el Bioterrorismo **(N/T: ASAB, dejo el nombre en ingles por costumbre más que nada) **—dijo Leon— Adam Benford me habló de ella.

—esta ligada a la ONU. Asi el gobierno estadounidense no ocasiona problemas—Claire miró a Leon de arriba a abajo y rió un poco—no te ofendas.

Leon también rió, terminaron de guardar las maletas.

—¿vas a ayudarnos entonces?—pregunto Claire desde la ventana del autobús al terminar de subir.

—claro que sí—dijo Leon sin siquiera pensar. Claire levanto su mano y la extendió a Leon. Leon le chocó los cinco y el autobús partió.

Leon sonrió, era momento de hacer el check in en el hotel y empezar a disfrutar sus vacaciones.

¿en serio se iba a poner a limpiar una playa llena de petroleo? Si era junto a Claire, seguro que si.

Sherry salió del colegio a las 15 horas, como siempre. Por la diferencia horaria, Leon ya estaba terminando de cenar en su habitación del hotel.

El uniforme reglamentario consistía en una falda azul, medias del mismo color y una camisa blanca ("Que gracioso" penso Sherry la primera vez que le dieron ese uniforme).

—¿entonces podemos hacer el trabajo juntos?—preguntó un chico con el uniforme tambien, el pantalon era azul y llevaba un chaleco negro. Su nombre era Jessie y era compañero de Sherry desde que entró a la secundaria.

—Jessie, es individual. Puedo ayudarte a entender los conceptos—Sherry alzó un dedo y le toco la nariz—pero no te voy a hacer el trabajo. El señor White nos desaprobaria si se enterara.

—el señor White es un viejo aburrido—dijo Jessie, Sherry rió un poco.

Ambos caminaron un poco, charlando y haciendo bromas. Sin embargo, Sherry se detuvo al ver a alguien familiar esperando entre los autos. Cuando Sherry lo vió, el hombre levanto la mano y le dijo que viniera con un gesto.

—¿y ese viejo?—pregunto Jessie.

Sherry lo ignoró y camino hacia Benford, quien la saludó inclinando su sombrero.

—hola Sherry.

—hola...—Sherry movió sus ojos hacia arriba mientras rememoraba el nombre— Adam. ¿cómo estas?

—buenas hermano—dijo Jessie extendiendo su mano para chocar los cinco con Adam, el hombre se los chocó.

—¿Leon te envió?—pregunto Sherry algo preocupada. La ultima vez que vio a Benford fue en una cena donde Leon los invitó a todos, en aniversario por lo ocurrido en Racoon.

Sherry recordó, tristemente, que hace años no se hacia esa cena.

—no a mi en específico, pero me dijo que te mande esto—dijo Adam extendiendo un sobre, Sherry lo agarró y lo observó. Era un sobre simple, totalmente blanco y sin sello. Sherry lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—¿cómo está?—preguntó Sherry casi en un susurro (todos le decían que solía hablar demasiado bajo).

—lo dice en la carta. Tuve que leerla por asuntos del...—Benford miró a Jessie—del trabajo.

—¿trabajas en el correo?—preguntó Jessie desconcertado.

—sí, Jessie, el correo—dijo con sarcasmo, Jessie no lo reconoció, Adam se dio cuenta y dijo—solo digamos que soy un viejo conocido de Sherry, que le alcanzó la carta de otro conocido—dijo Adam abriendo la puerta de su auto y poniendose un sombrero. Inclinó el sombrero a modo de despedida y se fue.

—ese viejo es muy raro. ¿no te habrá puesto droga en el sobre?—preguntó Jessie, Sherry tan solo sonreia.

—si me hubiera puesto droga, mi querido amigo, tu te la fumarias toda.

—puede ser—reconoció Jessie riendo y rascandose la mejilla—¿vamos a comer a tu casa?

—me encantaría—sonrió Sherry tomando camino hacia la casa. Por más que Jessie fumara marihuana, era un chico bastante agradable, pasar el tiempo con él era bastante lindo. Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Sherry, no abrieron el sobre en ningún momento del viaje.

Leon se pasó la servilleta por la boca, satisfecho. Le habia tocado una linda habitación del hotel, las paredes eran blancas, las sabanas eran color amarillo, las cortinas también y contaba con una mesa, una tele grande colgada en la pared y una mesa con dos sillas.

Leon dejó el plato en la mesa (se había pedido un sándwich de pollo y queso, aún no estaba de humor para probar las comidas españolas) y se recostó.

Leon había pasado por varios hoteles en sus misiones, incluso compartió una habitación con Krauser en ocasiones. Le gustaba estar en hoteles, era algo agradable, pero...había un problema.

Despues de las nueve de las noche...se sentia demasiado, demasiado aburrido.

Podía escuchar música, o leer, pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba aburriendose.

Ademas, aún estaba algo afectado por la diferencia horaria. No sabia cómo demonios se iba a despertar a las seis de la mañana al día siguiente.

Leon escuchó como tocaban a su puerta, estaba vestido con una remera negra y un short rojo, la calefacción era bastante buena a decir verdad.

Se levantó casi de un salto y caminó a la puerta, la abrió y sintió como el frio lo atacaba en forma de brisa.

Leon sabia quien era, pero se alegró de solo confirmarlo.

Claire se abrazaba por el frio, vestía un pantalón de pijama de color celeste y una remera de color gris.

Se veía hermosa.

Leon la observó y bromeó, como siempre.

—¿hay algún problema señorita?—dijo Leon con su tono de policia heroico.

—ohhh sí, no puedo dormir—bromeó Claire con su tono de voz de princesita en apuros, agudizando su voz—mis compañeros de cuarto están haciendo demasiado ruido.

Leon asintió y extendió su mano hacia adentro de su habitación.

—entre, señorita, podremos ayudarle.

Claire rió un poco y entró a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y suspiró aliviada.

—hacen muuuucho ruido—se quejo Claire pasándose la mano por la cara—yo, cómo una estúpida, dormí todo el viaje en avion.

—por favor, yo solo dormí por desmayarme en estos ultimos días—bromeó Leon—fue una misión bastante...interesante—lo ultimo lo dijo tras buscar la palabra por unos segundos.

—¿me contaras de esa misión o no?—preguntó Claire riendo y acostandose con las manos apoyadas en su nuca.

Leon se recostó al lado de ella y prendió la tele, practicamente por reflejo.

Claire se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Leon, acomodandose. Leon dudó por unos segundos y la envolvió con su brazo, Claire se dejó.

—ese es el programa favorito de Sherry—dijo Claire mirando la tele, estaban pasando un capítulo de los simpsons, era aquel en el que Lisa se iba a casar con un ingles.

—era divertido...—admitió Leon—lastima que no le entiendo un carajo.

Claire carcajeó ante la respuesta de Leon. (_**Nota del autor: a propósitos de coherencia, imaginen que los personajes están hablando en ingles y que por eso no entienden un carajo xD).**_

—que sutil que eres Leon—Claire se acomodó en el agarre de Leon aún más.

—menos mal que viniste Leon. Extrañaba estar con algún amigo.

—¿de que hablas?—preguntó Leon.

—se que sonará raro. Pero desde lo de Racoon...no he hecho muchos amigos. Es como si...

—como si ocultaras un secreto—completó Leon, entendia a que se referia—nosotros sabemos ese secreto. No podemos decirlo, si lo hiciéramos nos juzgarían. Nos quieren hacer creer que somos los buenos, pero nos sentimos como la peor mierda del mundo por ser los unicos que salieron de ahí.

Leon habia vivido ese arrepentimiento de sobrevivir dos veces en su vida.

La primera vez fue al salir del orfanato incendiado, cuando su padre adoptivo Scott lo sacó de ahí.

La segunda fue en Racoon city, seguramente habia muchisimas personas mejor que él que hubieran merecido vivir. Igual en el orfanato, muchos niños que murieron podrian haber sido mejores que el pequeño Leon. Markus, su psicologo, le habia hecho descubrir la causa de esa culpa constante.

Claire observó a Leon y colocó su mano en la barbilla del hombre.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo y se dio cuenta de algo. Leon era la unica persona, posiblemente, que entenderia el dolor y rencor que ella sentia desde Racoon. Claire habia estado con otros chicos desde la ultima vez que vio a Leon, obviamente, pero no logró conectar con ninguno. Todo debido a ese secreto.

Ese secreto que ella y Leon compartian.

—tienes razón—susurró Claire—¿ese sentimiento se ira alguna vez?

Leon recordó las palabras de Markus.

—Markus dijo que...

Leon sonrió mientras una pequeña idea pasaba por su mente, una idea fugaz pero fuerte que no venia a él desde los inicios del 99.

él, Sherry y Claire, una familia feliz y amorosa.

—dijo que...dejaremos de sentirlo cuando encontremos una razón que justifique nuestra supervivencia. Sabes de que hablo ¿no? Mi familia murió, me uno al servicio secreto. Tu escapas de Racoon, y te unes a terrasave. ¿me explico?

Claire asintió acercandose más a Leon. La pelirroja habló, Leon sintió que su aliento estaba fresco.

—te entiendo Leon. Más de lo que podrias imaginar...

Y los dos se besaron. Fue un beso seguro, lleno de decisión. Tras ese beso siguió otro y otro. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de quien tomó la decisión de empezar con esa serie de besos.

Pero lo importante era que ahora estaban juntos, tras tanto tiempo.

Solo necesitaban una excusa para reencontrarse.

Jessie preparaba la cena, se encontraba revolviendo unos huevos con una mano y cortando unas salchichas con la otra. Jessie podia ser muchas cosas, un mal estudiante, un adicto a la marihuana, un poco impulsivo y algo terco. Pero sin duda era un buen amigo y un cocinero.

Jessie vivió cuidando a su tía coon cancer por varios años, fue ahí donde aprendió tanto a cocinar como a saber cuando una persona necesitaba su tiempo.

Ese día llegaron a la casa de Sherry y encontraron a la tía Viv desmayada en la cocina, botella de vino en mano. No estaba herida, tenia pulso. Llamaron a una ambulancia y les dijeron que estaba bien, solo estaba dormida. Jessie y Sherry la subieron a su habitación y la recostaron.

En ese momento Jessie decidió hacerse cargo del asunto. Sherry no lloró ni nada, pero estaba triste, Jessie lo notó.

Jessie le dijo que estuviera tranquila, que fuera a su cuarto y se tomara un tiempo, el prepararia la cena y podrian pasarla bien en la noche jugando al monopoly o a lo que Sherry quisiera.

Jessie se iba a encargar de que ese día no fuera malo para su amiga.

Sherry se sentó en su cama y lloró un poco debido a lo ocurrido con su tia. Recordó a su madre Anette bebiendo más de cinco copas, volviendose violenta con ella o con su padre.

Se cambió y pasó algunas horas encerrada mientras Jessie preparaba las cosas.

Ahora vestia su tipico pijama de entre casa (siempre iba en pijama al estar en su casa), un pantalon rosa y una musculosa gris.

Tras un rato de dormir una siesta se despertó. Iba a bajar a mirar a Jessie, para ver si no habia quemado la casa en su intento de hacer la comida (Jessie tenia buen corazón, pero era algo topre). Pero Sherry se detuvo justo al levantarse. Se agachó y tomo la camisa, extrajo la carta de Leon y la abrió sin mayor esfuerzo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a leer.

_Q__uerida Sherry._

_¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien._

_Bah, tan bien como puedo estar después de escapar de monstruos gigantes, una secta de lunáticos religiosos y un grupo militar que quería matarme. Sí, se que tienes el presentimiento y te lo confirmo, yo estoy haciendo la misión que crees que me toca._

_Espero que te vaya bien, en serio. Que estés siendo feliz con tu tía y que te juntes con buenos amigos._

_Se que no soy tu padre como para preocuparme por esas cosas, pero bueno, me preocupo. ¿sabes? A veces siento que tu, Claire y yo, estamos unidos de alguna forma._

_Me gustaría que este año nos reuniéramos para celebrar en enero (ya estoy cansado de celebrar la fecha de Racoon para ser honesto). Después te diré la fecha, la elegí por que me parece mejor rememorar la fecha en que Claire encontró a su hermano._

_Extraño que los tres estemos unidos. Me parece que ya cumpliste dieciocho, asi que puedes escaparte de la casa de tu tía si no te deja ir (NO LO HAGAS, yo lo hice, PERO NO LO HAGAS)_

_Ya empiezo a divagar. Espero que te encuentres bien, que apruebes todos tus examenes y que puedas lograr que Claire y yo te adoptemos y te compremos un cachorro._

_PD: No lo lograras._

_Saludos cordiales:_

_Leon Scott Kennedy._

_05/12/2004_

Sherry sonrió y exclamó en voz alta:

—oh Leon. Obtendré mi cachorrito—se levantó y guardó la carta en su cajón—y también lograré que tu y Claire estén juntos—amenazó Claire apuntando con su dedo a la carta, como si fuera el propio Leon.

**¿qué decir de este capítulo? Estoy feliz. A pesar de que tardé como cuatro días escribiendo este capítulo, ademas de los fragmentos que fui escribiendo en el viaje. Lo terminé justo donde lo quería terminar y estoy listo para poder preparar el resto del fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de España, capítulo 3:

Ya no eran jovenes, ni eran tímidos. Si bien la noche empezó con besos y abrazos no falto mucho para que pasara a más.

Todo empezó cerca de la media noche, seguían sin sueño y llevaban horas abrazados. Leon estaba por dormirse cuando sintio la mano de Claire en su pecho.

—Leon...—susurró la chica.

—¿sí?—preguntó Leon. La chica se quedo callada por unos segundos y suspiró.

—no...nada.

—me despertaste, ahora dime.

—era una pregunta tonta...

—Claire...—pidió Leon pellizcando la mejilla, Claire río un poco.

—esta bien, esta bien. No te rias—Claire infló sus mejillas y luego soltó—¿crees que soy linda?

Leon la observó algo sorprendido.

—honestamente, sí. Eres muy linda Claire.

—y tu también lo eres. No diré que eres el maaaas guapo, pero no te quedas atras.

Leon rió un poco.

—si hiciera un top quizas estarias en el 2do puesto—Claire hizo un gesto de herida, se colocó las manos sobre los pechos, asombrada.

—¿perdón?

—¿qué? Soy sincero

Claire le golpeó el pecho suavemente.

—regla uno, no seas tan sincero—Claire fingió estar ofendida—a menos que yo te lo pida.

Leon alzo las manos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—bien, entiendo.

Claire volvio a acomodarse entre los brazos de Leon. Esta vez apoyo su cabeza en su musculoso pecho.

Tras unos minutos volvió a preguntar:

—¿y quién es la número uno eh?

Claire le pinchó la mejilla repetidas veces hasta que Leon respondió.

—solo nos llevamos dos años, no actues como una niña.

—dejare de hacerlo cuando respondas—una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de Claire.

—bueno, esta bien. La más guapa era Lucy, mi ex. ¿contenta?

Claire asintió.

—y...¿cómo es?

—¿vas a hacer preguntas hasta dormirte?

—síp.

—bueno, es de ojos verdes. Alta, como yo—Leon siguió pensando que mas decir—tenia buen trasero.

Claire empezó a carcajear, Leon la observó extrañado. Aunque era agradable oírla reír.

—¿qué más?—pregunto Claire al dejar de reír.

—bueno...desde la secundaria que estaba bien dotada—dijo Leon colocandose sus manos debajo de sus pectorales y doblandolas fingiendo que jugaba con unos senos invisibles, Claire carcajeó un poco más fuerte por ese gesto. Mientras reía se recostó. mirando el techo.

—y era pelirroja.

Agregó Leon, quien también miraba el techo.

Claire lo estaba mirando atentamente, se notaba por su tono que la extrañaba.

—¿lo hicieron?—pregunto Claire, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—sí—respondió Leon nostálgico aún mirando al cielo. Claire se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. El silencio de unos segundos fue roto por Leon.

—me toca preguntar a mi—dijo Leon mirando a Claire.

—ya que sacaste el tema...¿tu lo hiciste?

Claire asintió.

—sí, en la secundaria. Fue una mierda.

—siempre es una mierda—respondió Leon rodeando nuevamente a Claire con su brazo.

—si lo hacemos los dos... ¿sera una mierda?—preguntó Claire alzando la mirada, Leon tomo su mejilla y la besó lentamente, Claire recorrió desesperada con sus manos el cuello de Leon.

—si ambos queremos...dudo que lo sea.

Claire le dedico una sonrisa picara a Leon.

—¡Oh por dios Leon!—Claire se estremeció aferrando sus manos al pecho desnudo de su amigo. Estaban abrazados, Claire tenia los senos presionados contra Leon, quien la envolvía con ambos brazos mientras la penetraba.

Claire llegó al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que Leon.

Claire se separo de Leon y se recostó.

—no esta mal—dijo Claire fingiendo desinteres, en realidad había sido un buen acoston. Tras decir eso besó a Leon en los labios.

—se que te gustó, estas roja—dijo Leon apretandole una mejilla. Claire se volvió a Lanzar sobre él y empezó a darle besos en la mejilla, uno tras otro. Leon estaba sorprendido de que tuviera tanta energía, él estaba agotado.

Leon, de un movimiento rapido, hizo que Claire cayera en la cama, él se coloco arriba y le dio otro beso largo mientras le tomaba las manos.

Claire se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba.

—será mejor irnos a dormir—dijo la chica—mañana decidimos si esto pasa a algo más.

Leon asintió, Claire se levantó para irse a bañar.

La pelirroja entró al baño del hotel, era pequeño, pero era suficiente. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el agua fría...necesitaba enfriarse un poco.

Estaba sonriendo. Sabia que con Leon podía hablar de ese secreto que era Racoon.

Y Leon le había gustado mucho en esos tiempos. ¿aún no le gustaba?

Claire, mientras el agua caía sobre su pelo suelto y su cuerpo desnudo, se paso la mano por la mejilla y sonrió.

Al demonio, Leon le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Sabia sus penas, habia vivido con él por un tiempo, compartían secretos y cogía bien.

Claire se decidió a que iba a intentar algo. Valia la pena.

"Sherry se moriria si supiera esto"

Pensó la pelirroja mientras se secaba con la toalla. Al salir del baño vio a Leon dispuesto a entrar, Leon miro a Claire por unos segundos, Claire le mantuvo la mirada.

—¿qué?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—el pelo suelto te queda bien—sonrió Leon entrando al baño. Claire se paso la mano por el pelo.

"Podría probar llevarlo suelto" pensó mientras se vestía.

Se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama. A la media hora sintió a Leon rodeandola con sus brazos.

Se sentía bien...

A la mañana siguiente, Alejandro, observaba la habitación de Leon.

Alejandro, el hombre de más confianza de Vicente, era alto, con un cabello de corte limitar y una cicatriz en el labio que fue producida antes de que las plagas ingresaran en su cuerpo.

—al final—exclamó para si mismo—podremos vengarnos.

La muerte de lord Sadler y la destrucción de la isla habían destrozado a los ganados restantes. Vicente y Alejandro, los más jóvenes pero los más decididos, reunieron al pueblo, a los iluminados del castillo y a todas las criaturas que pudieran. Pero el plan fue armado, ironicamente, por otro americano. Con sed de venganza.

Su plan era muy simple. De hecho, él mismo lo iba a llevar a cabo en las primeras fases para evitar errores.

Alejandro hizo una seña a los hombres que venian tras él. La primera fase arrancaria dentro de poco. Pero aún era demasiado temprano.

—¿te sientes bien?—preguntó Leon mientras terminaba de vestirse, sentado en la cama. Claire se deslizó hacia él aún desnuda y lo abrazó desde atras. Leon tomó la mano de su amiga, sonriendo igualmente.

—mejor que nunca—dijo Claire tras unos segundos de estar abrazandolo. De ser por ella, hubiera estado así toda la mañana.

Pero tenian trabajo que hacer.

Al igual que Chris Redfield. Quién al medio día (Medio día en EEUU, seis de la tarde en españa) se encontraba atorado con papeleos en su oficina. Chris sabia que eso no era lo suyo, lo suyo era ir al campo de batalla, aplastar cabezas de infectados.

Tenia puesta una camisa a cuadros roja y un jean celeste. Su camisa estaba arremangada por el calor (la calefacción de su oficina era muy buena).

En su escritorio tenia los papeles, sus plumas, lapiceras y los papeles que estaba firmando.

Tenia, por un lado, una foto de él y Claire tomada hace poco.

Por el otro tenia la foto de los stars tomada en el 98. Un recuerdo de por que luchaba.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Chris sonrió al ver a Jill.

—¿cómo esta mi STARS favorita?—preguntó Chris. Jill vestia una camisa azul con unos jeans cabello castaño estaba suelto sobre sus hombros.

"Se ve linda hoy" pensó Chris.

Jill llevaba entre manos un maletín y 2 latas, una de cocacola, otra de sprite.

—tu STARS favorita viene a salvarte de este papeleo—dijo Jill extendiendole la lata de coca, Chris la tomó y abrió rápidamente. La sirvió en el vaso que habia en la mesa.

—¿en serio?—preguntó Chris mientras se servia la coca—¿qué me traes?

—España—dijo Jill abriendo su maletin y extendiendo un reporte—Adam Benford me facilitó una fotocopia de este reporte.

—el reporte Kennedy... ¿JFK?—bromeó Chris.

—sí, lo mato Oswald con ayuda de Jack Ruby—bromeó Jill, Chris tomó el reporte y empezó a leerlo.

—Leon Kennedy...me suena—Chris se empezó a rascar la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

—el amigo de Claire. Ahora es parte del servicio secreto y protege a la familia del presidente.

Jill extendió unas fotos de Leon, una era de carnet, otra en el entrenamiento armado y otra de Leon con Brad, Rubén y Hunnigan, al momento del ascenso de Leon.

—el del peinado ridículo, sí—dijo Chris—¿me resumes esto?

Jill asintió bebiendo su sprite.

—simple. Se encontró con gente infectada con parásitos en un pueblo alejado de la mano de dios. Planeaban extender el parasito por el mundo.

Chris asintió, leeria ese informe luego.

—¿acabo con todos?

—según su informe, es posible que se hayan quedado unos cuantos rezagados. Y, Ademas...—Jill acercó su rostro al de Chris y susurró— planeaban atacar a los Estados Unidos para infectar con el parasito.

Chris sonrió, eso era lo que necesitaba saber.

—Jill, te amo—dijo Chris, en parte en broma, en parte en serio.

—lo sé, bebé—bromeó Jill golpeandole suavemente la nariz y sonriendole. Se sentían cómodos con ese tipos de bromas—pediré a Barry que arme el papeleo. ¿armaras un equipo de investigación?

Chris asintió.

—solo los mejores.

—te equivocas—dijo Jill—no podran ir todos los mejores.

Chris la miró un poco preocupado.

—¿por qué?

—por qué no podré ir—dijo sonriendo arrogantemente. Chris tan solo carcajeó.

Claire lanzó su ultimo balde del día y lo colocó en la camioneta.

—¿cómo lo llevas?—preguntó Alyna, una muchacha pelirroja de 19 años, ella era parte del equipo local de terrasave que iba a reemplazar al de Claire y el resto. Era una de las compañeras del cuarto de hotel, habia charlado con Claire bastante en la noche anterior, antes de que ella fuera al cuarto de Leon.

Claire volteó a ver la playa. Todos los miembros de terrasave llevaban impermeables amarillos (había una pequeña llovizna) y pasaban una escoba especial por la arena, que les ayudaba a extraer el fango creado por el petroleo.

Ademas, también pasaban los trapos y escobas por las piedras de la playa.

Claire se quito los guantes y se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto.

—está complicado—admitió la chica sonriendo, Alyna suspiró.

—esto sera una mierda.

—y bueno, es nuestro deber. Debemos hacerlo—rió un poco Claire.

Leon se encontraba charlando con otros hombres que llevaban baldes junto a él, se le notaba bastante a gusto.

—es increible, ¿no?—preguntó Alyna—un agente del gobierno nos da una mano.

—es un muchacho normal—dijo Claire—lo conozco hace un tiempo.

Alyna alzó la ceja, curiosa, se acercó a Claire.

—¿de donde?

Claire solo suspiró y se sacó el impermeable amarrillo.

—es una buena pregunta, para otro momento—bromeó Claire saludando con la mano, Alyna la miró indignada (en broma, pero si estaba levemente indignada).

Se hizo el relevo, el equipo de Alyna se colocó los impermeables y el equipo de Leon y Claire subió a un autobus.

No estaban concientes de que unos ganados los observaban desde un auto, detras de ellos.

Obviamente, Claire y Leon se sentaron juntos. Claire vestia una camiseta blanca con jeans azules, Leon vestia una negra con jeans más claros.

—si quitamos todo el petroleo...y los monstruos a los que te enfrentaste...—susurraba la chica

—ganados.

—ganados—repitió Claire—si retiramos todo eso, y la diferencia de idioma, puedo decir que viviria aquí.

—pues, yo no lo haria. Lo siento, pero ya me llevé una muy mala impresión.

—vamos—dijo Claire colocando su mano en la rodilla de Leon—¿mo te gustaria vivir aquí?

Leon negó con la cabeza.

—te sere honesto, Claire. Desde que mi madre murió...no pienso en moverme a menos que sea por misiones. La verdad, me tomé una libertad grande al venir aquí.

Claire recordó una de las cenas en las que conmemoraban lo ocurrido en Racoon. En el año 2001.

Leon se veia simbrio, apagado. En medio de la noche, mientras Leon estaba ebrio, reveló que su madre habia sido desconectada tras estar por años en coma por los disparos del asesino de umbrella.

—lo siento—dijo Claire.

—no te preocupes—dijo Leon—y...sobre lo de ayer...

Claire se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—¿qué cosa de ayer?—dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

—oh, ¿quieres que lo grite para todo el autobus?—dijo Leon a punto de levantarse, Claire sonrió y lo jaló de nuevo a su asiento.

—estaba jugando, tonto—hizo una pausa—si tienes que quedarte en Dc...podria conseguir algún trabajo en la oficina cercana.

—no es solo por terquedad, literalmente tengo que estar cerca de la casablanca.

—presumido—bromeó Claire.

Leon se acomodó el pelo con la mano.

—me siento como en secundaria—admitió Leon—estamos planeando algo que aún no existe.

—bueno, hagamos como en secundaria—dijo Claire acercandose al oido de Leon—¿quieres acompañarme al baile?—volvió a bromear la chica, Leon carcajeó intentando contener sus risas con sus manos.

—eres increible Claire...pero sí, quiero ir al baile contigo—siguió la broma Leon. Claire apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

—podemos intentarlo entonces...—susurró Claire.

—podriamos—dijo Leon.

—Entonces...Sherry. ¿como van tus pesadillas?—preguntó Jimmy, el psicologo que atendia a Sherry hace años. Su pelo era castaño, tenia entradas pronunciadas en su cabello y un peinado pegado hacia el costado.

Tenia un traje de color gris, una camisa celeste y una corbata rosa.

—duermo mucho—suspiró Sherry mientras estaba sentada en el diván—me paso bastante tiempo durmiendo. Demasiado.

"no respondió mi pregunta" pensó el psicologo.

—¿y en que podrias gastar el tiempo que pasas durmiendo?

—¿de que hablas?

—digiste que pasas demasiado tiempo durmiendo. ¿en que preferirias pasar el tiempo?

—haciendo algo...algo util.

Jimmy asintió e hizo una anotación en su libreta pequeña.

—¿qué seria algo util?

Sherry observó el techo por unos segundos, estaba acostumbrada a ver ese techo de color blanco, con las luces apuntando a su cabeza.

—no lo sé—dijo Sherry desechando la primera idea que le habia venido. Jimmy le habia dicho que no debia hacer eso, que la terapia necesitaba que ella digiera todo lo que le viniera a la cabeza. Sin trabas, sin inhibiciones, así debia ser el analisis.

Se hizo un silencio de varios segundos, el analisis de Sherry estaba bastante trabado en ese aspecto.

Sherry decidió abrir una puerta que estaba recordando recientemente gracias a la carta de Leon que habia recibido hace dos días.

—¿sabes con que sueño?—preguntó Sherry.

Jimmy la miró interesado y escribió "sueños" en la libreta.

—no, ¿quieres contarme?

Sherry asintió.

—casi siempre es el mismo. Estoy en la casa de mis padres. En Racoon. Mamá me llama a cenar y bajo a comer como siempre, me deslizo por el barandal y llego a la cocina. Veo la mesa...

Sherry se perdió, Jimmy llamaba a esos momentos "lagunas". La mejor forma de sacar a Sherry de esas lagunas era haciendo una pregunta.

—¿qué hay en la mesa?

—sobre la mesa hay comida, no se que, pero comida—Sherry pensó unos segundos—¿conoces el pastel de papas?

Jimmy asintió cuando Sherry volteó a verlo.

—mi ex esposa lo hacia, era muy rico.

—¡sí! Es sabroso—dijo Sherry sonriendo de manera algo infantil—ademas, hay una botella de vino—agregó algo asqueada.

—¿y la gente de la mesa?—preguntó Jimmy.

—Leon y Claire.

Jimmy sonrió, Sherry en realidad se ponia bastante feliz al mencionar a esos dos.

Pero también pensó "¿no la habia llamado su madre?".

—¿cómo sigue?—preguntó de nuevo el analista.

—empezamos a comer...hasta que entra mi tía, se toma la botella y cae en la mesa. Luego aparecen...—otra laguna.

—¿quienes?—indagó aún más el analista tras notar la laguna.

—mis padres. Los "verdaderos"—Sherry dijo la ultima palabra sin mucha convicción, Jimmy anotó eso—se sientan en la mesa, sacando a Leon y Claire. Los hechan y yo me quejo. Pero...—una lágrima empezó a decender por la mejilla derecha de Sherry—no me escuchan...nunca me escuchaban. Los hechan de la casa...y no pueden estar afuera de la casa, no deben estar ahí.

—¿por qué?—preguntó Jimmy, estaba anotando bastantes palabras claves.

—por que...por que—la palabra no sale de los labios de Sherry, sabe lo que quiere decir, pero no sabe como decirlo. Jimmy se dio cuenta, se estaba acercando a algo reprimido.

—¿hay algo?—preguntó Jimmy. Sherry asintió con la cabeza y después negó—hay alguién—afirmó el analista. Sherry después asintió de nuevo.

—lo importante—retomó Sherry—mis padres se sientan en la mesa, mi tía esta ebria y dormida sobre la mesa.

—¿te escuchan?—preguntó Jimmy.

—no. Nunca lo hacen—Jimmy reconoció el odio en su voz, Sherry retomó el relato del sueño—La comida desaparece...todo se vuelve negro y aparecen ojos alrededor de las paredes...a papá también le salen ojos entre los agujeros de la camisa...mamá no hace nada. Y luego empiezo a sangrar aquí—Sherry se señaló arriba del ombligo, donde el asesino de umbrella le habia disparado en el 98—y el sueño termina.

Jimmy asintió y miró el reloj de su muñeca derecha.

—lo dejaremos por hoy, Sherry. Quiero que pienses y me relates tu sueño de nuevo en la siguiente sesión.

Sherry asintió y se levantó. Se puso la chaqueta bordó que estaba en el perchero y estrechó la mano de Jimmy.

—hasta la semana que viene—dijo Jimmy, Sherry asintió y salió del consultorio. Caminó el largo pasillo con ventanas, estaba nevando levemente afuera. Sherry abrió la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la sala de espera y vio entre las sillas a Jessie.

Sherry observó extrañada a su amigo y se acercó a él.

Jessie, quien vestia su campera deportiva y su gorro de lana que combinaba, se levantó y caminó hacia Sherry. Sherry pudo ver en los ojos azules de Jessie que algo andaba mal.

—¿qué paso?—preguntó la rubia.

—es tu tía, debemos ir al médico.

**Bueno, este capítulo es más corto, pero bueno, queria entregarselos en este momento. La historia esta avanzando más lentamente, sí. Pero me gusta sentir que estoy estableciendo un escenario para el futuro conflicto. **

**Ya se vienen los estudios, asi que la actualización será menos frecuentes (este año empezaré a escribir en los viajes de colectivo) pero espero no abandonar el fanfic.**

**Se los quiere, Buch_Damiko.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chris sentía mucho frío, y eso era una mala señal por excelencia.

La operación debía ser sencilla, él recorrería los lugares descritos por Leon, captaría evidencia fotográfica (y quizás algún parásito).

La diferencia es que Chris no venia solo. Se encontraba acompañado por un equipo, pequeño, pero un equipo al fin y al cabo.

Eran alrededor de 30 personas.

15 fueron enviados al castillo de Salazar.

10 se encontraban en la base de operaciones, en Barcelona, junto con la división española de la BSAA.

Y Chris estaba acompañado con los 4 soldados restantes. Jill entre ellos.

Barry habia insistido en que seria mejor que Jill fuera, Chris no se quejó para nada. Le gustaba su compania.

Él equipo que iba a recorrer el pueblo estaba compuesto por Jill, Chris, dos hombres más y otra mujer.

Uno de los hombres era Marco Rose, uno de los nuevos. Su cabello era rubio y lo tenia peinado hacia atras.

El otro hombre también era joven, tenia cabello negro con unos mechones teñidos de azul. Su nombre era Jay Mc-Clovin.

Y la mujer era pelirroja, tenia algunas pecas debajo de los ojos verdes. Se llamaba Martina, y era una miembro de la división española de la BSAA. Se encontraba al frente del grupo mientras cruzaban un puente de madera. Todos llevaban puestos camperas camufladas, podrian hacerse pasar por cazadores.

Chris portaba su Blacktail (regalada por Jill en su cumpleaños de ese año) un arma de cargador amplio (Chris y el resto tenían 10 cargadores en los bolsillos internos de su campera) y poder de fuego aceptable. Ademas, Chris tenia una escopeta en su espalda. Era un modelo antidisturbios local que le proporcionó Martina.

Jill había traído su Castigadora, una pistola menos potente que la del resto del equipo, pero que usaba una munición especial que permitía atravesar a más de una persona por disparo. En su espalda portaba un subfusil mp5.

Jay era el francotirador del grupo. Llevaba un rifle de francotirador M40 que su padre utilizó en vietnam. "Vieja pero confiable" decía Jay. No tenia pistola, llevaba una TMP en las manos.

Marco era el experto en explosivos, llevaba un bolso lleno de granadas, una pistola nueve milimetros estandar y un rifle m16 en la espalda.

Por ultimo, Martina tenia 2 Red 9, una para cada mano (Chris pensó que debía ser el arma reglamentaria de la región) y una TMP también en la espalda.

Mientras caminaban sobre el puente de madera (que parecía recién reparado), Chris se abrazó a si mismo. Jill lo observó alzando la ceja.

—¿tienes frio?—preguntó Jill sacando un gorro de lana extra que había traido, ella tenia puesto uno gris. Extendió el negro a Chris.

"A veces es como una madre" Chris sentía que Jill lo cuidaba bastante, y tenia sentido.

"Al fin y al cabo" pensaba Chris "somos lo ubico que queda de nuestra vida antes de Racoon". Chris tomó el gorro y se lo colocó.

—Gracias, pero...—dijo Chris—es un frio similar al de la mansión

Spencer.

Jill hizo una mueca, esperaba no verse en una situación similar.

—¡que canten! ¡que canten!—gritaba la multitud del bar, Alyna y Cloeh entre ellos.

Los miembros de terrasave (y Leon) habían ido a ese bar con equipo de karaoke tras terminar gran parte de su tarea en la playa, solo quedaban uno o dos días de trabajo, se merecían un buen almuerzo para celebrar.

—por favor, no creo que nos vaya a salir bien—decia Leon levemente apenado, Claire lo miraba sonriendo.

—vamos, Leon, cantas bien. ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Claire ya habia tomado un poco, aunque no suficiente como para estar ebria. Leon solo suspiró.

—¿qué se te ocurre?

Claire se inclino hacia él y le susurro el nombre de la canción, Leon asintió. Se sabia la letra, de hecho la habían cantado a coro de memoria con Sherry mientras salían de Racoon.

—carajo, me parece una buena idea—admitió Leon levantandose y yendo a caminar junto con Claire al escenario del karaoke.

Tras unos segundos empezó a sonar la instrumental.

Era una canción de un solo vocalista, pero se las arreglarian para cantarlo de a dos.

Claire inició.

(Nota del autor: Somebody to Love, de Queen)

—caaaaaaaaan anybody...fiiiind me...

—Somebody to—continuó Leon.

—love...—respondió Claire. El piano empezó a sonar, Claire empezó a imitar los ruidos que hacia Freddie Mercury en la versión de estudio, "uuuuh uhhh uuuh".

Leon decidió seguir.

—Each morning i get up i die a little...—Leon miraba a Claire, quien respondió:

— i can varely stand on my feet— fingió que le temblaban las piernas

—take a look at yourself—exclamó Leon señalandola con la mano.

—And Cry!—Claire se había saltado una parte de la letra, ambos rieron mientras la instrumental seguia. Tras unos segundos retomaron la canción.

Claire retomo, la canción siguió por toda su duración, ambos cantaban con animo y sin errores.

Sabian perfectamente que parte cantar y que parte dejarle al otro.

Apenas se dieron cuenta, llegaron a las estrofas finales.

—Anybody, anywhere!

Claire respondió acercándose.

—Anybody find me somebody to love!

—find me find me...—seguía Leon, Claire lo cortó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, el cual termino justo con la ultima nota del piano. Ambos se miraron sonriendo mientras los parroquianos del bar aplaudían.

Claire abrazó a Leon y ambos empezaron a reir.

Era un buen inicio.

—eso estuvo bastante bien—dijo Cloeh mientras caminaban al hotel, que estaba solo a unas cuantas cuadras.

—no puede ser que solo nosotros dos quisiéramos cantar—dijo Claire algo decepcionada.

—eh, pero si yo también eh cantao—dijo Alyna desde atrás, había cantado "rock and roll all Night" de kiss

—si a eso le llamas cantar—dijo Leon con algo de sarcasmo. Alyna se había olvidado la letra a la mitad y lo mezclo con una canción de AcDc.

—oh, que follen—exclamó Alyna, Leon y Claire rieron. Sin embargo, no lograron notar el grupo de ganados que los esperaba en la esquina.

—esa es la casa donde entro Leon—Chris observó a Jill, ambos asintieron y entraron. La casa era de dos pisos, pero apenas tenia un comedor con una larga mesa.

Jill observó el hacha tirada en el suelo, pareciera que intentaron lanzarla hacia Leon. Chris observó el cuerpo, Leon había disparado dos veces a la pierna y la ultima en la cabeza.

—no es un zombie—dijo Chris.

—voy a decirle a Jay que tome las fotos—dijo Jill. Chris asintió y subió al 2do piso, había una puerta a un cuarto y una ventana rota. "¿Leon habrá saltado?"

Chris inclinó su cabeza hacia afuera, vio que Marco se encontraba observando el terreno y charlando con Martina. No pudo evitar recordar a Jill y a él recorriendo el patio de la mansión Spencer.

Cuando terminaron de sacar las fotos, encontraron otra pequeña cabaña. Al entrar, Martina hizo una mueca de asco.

—Jay, sacale foto a esto.

Jay entro y saco una foto a la pared de la cabaña, donde una mujer estaba clavada en la pared por un tridente que atravesaba su cara.

—¿cómo haremos para mostrar esto?—preguntó Marco—tenemos que llevar una muestra del parásito o algo.

Chris se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—si pudiéramos encontrar el laboratorio de Luis Sera...—dijo Chris.

—¿Luis Sera?—preguntó Jay.

—era un local que ayudo a Leon. Creo que Leon mencionaba que realizaba investigaciones para Sadler—respondió Jill.

—es obvio que debía tener un laboratorio—dijo Chris. Se escucho como un animal aullaba cerca de ellos. Seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento, saco su comunicador.

—Ana, quiero que investigues sobre Luis Sera mientras nosotros investigamos aquí...

Ana, quien se encontraba en el cuartel general, afirmó y empezó a investigar desde el computador que tenia en frente.

El equipo de Chris siguió el camino hasta el pueblo, donde se quedaron a lo lejos, observando con binoculares. Los ganados estaban reunidos en la hoguera del pueblo, charlando, persiguiendo gallinas y empujando carretillas, incluso algunos jugaban a las cartas.

Ademas, un pequeño grupo preparaba un escenario en frente de la hoguera.

Jill y Chris observaban desde los arbustos. Marco y Martina hacían guardia desde atrás de ellos. Jay se encontraba sobre un árbol, sacando fotos de los locales.

Se quedaron alrededor de una hora, Chris sentía la pierna dormida, apenas podia moverse debido a estar oculto, ademas de que no quería molestar a Jill mientras se movía, solo se limito a masajearse la pierna mientras Jill hacia la guardia mirando con los binoculares.

Como no habia nada interesante, Jill preguntó:

—¿cómo esta Claire?

—bien—respondió Chris colocándose al lado de ella, mirando también hacia el pueblo—esta en este mismo país, con terrasave. Esta bastante contenta.

—me alegro—dijo Jill—¿sabes? Aún me da pena que se haya visto envuelta en toda esta mierda de Racoon city.

Chris pensó un poco en las palabras de Jill. "esta mierda" Umbrella ya había caído, pero para Jill, y para él en el fondo, aún no había terminado. Quizas nunca iba a terminar.

—¿estas bien, Chris?—preguntó Jill volteando a él, al ver que no había respondido.

—sí, perdón, me quede pensando. Y sobre Claire...ella al menos estaba preparada dentro de todo. Yo le había enseñado a disparar y todo.

—es cierto, me contó que llevó la pistola. De todas formas, era igual de joven que Rebecca. No creo que lo este llevando tan bien como parece.

—¿acaso alguien lo lleva bien?—preguntó Chris tronándose los dedos—miranos aquí.

Jill asintió.

—y tuvo suerte de que ese policía estuviera ahí.

—Leon—suspiró Chris—la verdad le debo una grande a ese muchacho, protegió muy bien a Claire.

—y no olvides que...

Martina y Marco se lanzaron dentro de los arbustos, interrumpiendo a Jill.

—¿qué mierda?—preguntó Jill en voz baja.

—un camión se acerca a unos kilometros—respondió Martina asegurandose de que su arma no tuviera el seguro.

A Leon se le partía la cabeza. Tenia una bolsa puesta en la cabeza, por lo que no podía ver nada. No estaba seguro, pero apostaría a que le habrían dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca, y uno más fuerte en el pecho, le dolía demasiado. Ademas, le habían sacado la cazadora "otra cazadora perdida, genial" pensó el agente del FBI.

Se empezó a mover un poco y escuchó una voz familiar diciendo:

—miren quien despertó.

Leon abrió los ojos como platos de solo escuchar esa voz, sintió que le sacaron la bolsa de la cabeza. La luz lo aturdió un poco, pero al acostumbrarse Leon confirmó sus sospechas.

Jack Krauser, su antiguo instructor.

—¿qué mierda?—preguntó Leon.

—¿sorprendido, Camarada?

Leon miro alrededor, todos los miembros de Terrasave estaban maniatados, sentados en la caja del camión y con bolsas en la cabeza. Claire estaba sentada frente a Leon.

—¿cómo lo hiciste?

—las plagas, amigo mio, no me mataste. Solo me debilitaste un poco.

Krauser llevaba unos pantalones militares y una boina nueva, ademas de la cazadora de Leon, que sorprendentemente le quedaba. Su pecho tenia heridas de bala que eran tapadas por fragmentos de la plaga, su ojo derecho se habia tornado amarillo brillante.

—¿a donde vamos?—preguntó Leon empezando a pensar como escapar. No habia muchas rutas posibles.

—el pueblo—respondió Krauser—tu ejecución—remarcó, Leon lo observó horrorizado. No podia ser, ¿todo iba a terminar así?

—Jack, por favor—dijo Leon—yo solo estaba cumpliendo mi misión, no puedes hacerme esto.

—tu error fue unirte al gobierno, poli. Nunca tuviste potencial como agente.

Esas palabras se clavaron en Leon como una puñalada. Pero, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Leon pensaba que ser agente era su destino. ¿se estaba equivocando?

—estas mintiendo—dijo Leon—siempre me consideraste de los mejores, se que se los decias a Brad.

—Brad también era un idiota, un sentimental que no sabia hacer su trabajo. Por eso pude llevarme a Ashley.

Leon se calló, el camión se detuvo. Leon observó en silencio a Krauser, quien lo jaló del brazo y lo lanzó al escenario que estaba frente a la hoguera.

Leon miró al camión y logró escuchar un llamado.

—¿Leon?—era Claire, Leon intentó levantarse, pero Alejandro lo lanzó al suelo, Vicente le pegó una patada.

"Claire..." pensaba Leon "mierda, Claire...debo salvarte".

Se podia ver como un ganado con una cazadora pateaba a Leon, Chris observaba al escenario algo impaciente.

—¿quién es el que esta en el escenario?—preguntó Martina.

—no puedo verlo—dijo Chris.

En el escenario, Vicente levantó a Leon, quien sangraba por la nariz.

—¿lo ven?—preguntó el actual líder de los ganados levantando el bastón de lord Sadler con una mano y jalando a Leon con la otra. Leon se sentía abatido, le dolía la cabeza, y no podía pensar en un movimiento o patada para safarse, su mente estaba dispersa.

"Mierda, Claire..."

—este americano, este desgraciado, con ayuda de Luis Sera, fue el responsable de la muerte de Sadler—Vicente tiró a Leon al escenario, Alejandro lo agarró y lo forzó a mirar hacia la multitud.

—su error—seguía vicente mientras lo señalaba con el dedo—fue quedarse tan cerca de nosotros. Alejandro, ¿me harias el favor?

Alejandro le dio un rodillazo en la espalda a Leon, quien cayó arrodillado mirando a la multitud, que rugia fuertemente.

"Sangre"

"maten al forastero"

"que pague"

Alejandro tomo una motosierra que yacia en una esquina del escenario, empezó a darle cuerda.

Chris miró por los binoculares con impotencia.

—es Leon—dijo para los agentes alrededor de él.

—¿Un Leon?—preguntó Martina, Chris negó con la cabeza.

—Kennedy, el agente que rescató a la hija de Tobias Graham—explicó Chris tomando su pistola y levantandose del arbusto, empezó a correr hacia el pueblo.

"hoy pagaré mi deuda"

Jill observó como Chris corría y maldijo en voz baja, empezó a correr siguiendo a Chris.

Marco miró a Martina, buscando indicación. La mujer pensó rápidamente.

—Marco, ve a franquear por el otro lado, yo iré por el frente.

Marco asintió y empezó a correr hacia la derecha.

Martina se levantó y le ordenó a Jay que cubriera desde atrás. Martina empezó a correr al pueblo también

—¡esa moto sierra!—gritaba Vicente—era de nuestro querido doctor Salvador—Vicente alzó su voz ante el sonido de la moto sierra—quien murió en manos de este americano.

La multitud gritó llena de rabia, alzando sus hachas y antorchas.

—¿dejaremos que escape intacto?—preguntó Vicente, quien ignoró a Martina, quien se metia entre la multitud.

¡NO! Respondió la multitud.

—¿dejaremos que los gringos hagan lo que quieran?

¡NO! Volvió a responder la multitud, Chris se acomodo al lado de la casa en la que Leon habia entrado cuando fue al pueblo, Jill se colocó a su lado.

—en serio es Leon—dijo Chris apuntando a Alejandro, Jill apuntó a Vicente.

—pues, Alejandro, dale al publico lo que quiere—dijo Vicente, en otra vida hubiera sido un presentador de shows seguramente—y mátalo.

Alejandro dio un grito de Guerra y alzó la moto sierra por sobre su cabeza. Leon cerró los ojos esperando a que la moto sierra cayera. Jay no perdió el tiempo y disparó al corazón de Alejandro. El disparo dio de lleno y una explosión de sangre y liquido amarillo manchó el suelo del escenario detras de Alejandro, el cual trastabilló y dejó caer la motosierra.

Leon saltó hacia atrás y colocó la cuerda que ataba sus manos contra la moto sierra, logrando liberarse. Chris y Jill dispararon hacia Vicente, quien recibió cinco disparos en medio del pecho, cayendo al suelo. Leon le dio una patada a Alejandro en medio del pecho, quien cayó del escenario.

—¡Kennedy!—grito Martina con su marcado acento español, Leon volteó y vio a la mujer disparando en medio de la multitud. La española le lanzó su otra Red 9 a Leon, quien la atrapó y empezó a disparar a los agresivos ganados que empezaban a subir al escenario, con sed de sangre. Jay cubria a Martina desde el arbol.

Chris corrió hacia Leon, Jill también, les convenía estar parados en el escenario ya que tendrían una visión ventajosa hacia el pueblo. Marco también cubría a Martina desde su posición.

—¡Hola Leon!—dijo Chris disparando hacia un ganado e impactando en la cabeza, el ganado cayó y empujó a otro que estaba detras.

—¡tienen a Claire! Hay que seguir ese camión—exclamó Leon.

Chris volteó a verlo, sorprendido, preocupado y consternado.

—¿qué mierda? ¿cómo que la tienen?

Leon iba a responder, pero Vicente se habia levantado y tomo a Jill del cuello. Jill le disparaba en el pecho, pero Vicente resistia los disparos. Leon pensó que quizás ese ganado se habia fusionado a un nivel más intimo con la plaga.

Chris se lanzó hacia Vicente, logrando darle una envestida.

Vicente empezó a luchar con él a puño limpio, tras darle un golpe que hizo que soltara el arma.

—¡Chris!—gritó Jill, Redfield se agachó y Jill disparó a la cabeza de Vicente, quien se cayó del escenario. Chris se sacó la escopeta de la espalda y empezó a cubrir el escenario de los ganados que subían al escenario. Vicente se logró incorporar, se quito la cazadora, y de su espalda salió un tentaculo de la plaga, el cual arremetió contra Chris.

Jill logró ver el tentáculo y empujó a Chris.

Martina disparó a un ganado que estaba apunto de apuñalarla y miro el escenario.

Tanto vicente como Alejandro subieron al escenario, Jill, Chris y Leon se encontraban espalda contra espalda. Alejandro había mutado, tenia una especie de navaja biológica, similar a la que estaba en la punta de los tentáculos de los infectados.

El brazo de Vicente se tambaleó y explotó, otro tentáculo salió de él, el cual estaba recubierto de hueso y podría hacer de escudo.

—¿acaso no mueren nunca?—preguntó Chris.

—algunos cuestan más que otros—respondió Leon.

—¡Kennedy!—gritó Vicente corriendo hacia Leon, Alejandro también empezó a correr. Jay logró frenar a Alejandro de un disparo en la rodilla. Leon corrió hacia él y le dio una patada giratoria que lo hizo caer del escenario.

Martina enfundó su Red 9 y tomó su TMP en manos, empezó a disparar a los pocos ganados que quedaban, la mayoria ya estaba escapando.

Jill y Chris desenfundaron sus armas secundarias, Chris disparaba escopetazos hacia Vicente, quien se cubria con su escudo de hueso.

Jill desenfundó su MP5 y disparó hacia el escudo, tratando de romperlo.

—¡a las piernas!—Leon disparó su ultima bala en la pierna de Vicente, quien cayó arrodillado.

Chris pegó un escopetazo en medio del escudo, logrando romperlo. Vicente se incorporó y lo empujó de una embestida, después empujó a Jill de otro guantazo.

Leon disparó a la parte rota del escudo, pero se había quedado sin balas. Jay, quien no había podido disparar por el movimiento, disparó, pero Vicente lo esquivo. Leon reconoció que estaba mutando.

—mierda...—dijo Leon retrocediendo. Alejandro se levantó y observó a Leon desde abajo. Marco salió del escondite desde donde cubría a Martina y empezó a dispararle a Alejandro desde detrás de la valla.

Martina también disparo a Vicente, quien volteó a verla furioso.

—¡ven por mi, gilipollas!—exclamó la mujer levantandole el dedo medio. Vicente empezó a correr hacia ella, de su boca salia saliva amarilla, como si tuviera la rabia, era la sangre del parasito mezclada con la saliva de su anfitrión.

Tanto Martina como Marco le disparaban, Jay fallaba los disparos por lo rápido que se movía.

De un puñetazo, Vicente la lanzó a la casa donde Leon había resistido en la primera visita al pueblo. Marco le lanzó una pistola a Leon, quien también empezó a atacar a Vicente.

Martina se quejaba del dolor, el puñetazo la había hecho atravesar la ventana y caer sobre la mesa.

—soy demasiado vieja para esta mierda.

Vicente les gruñó a Leon y a Marco, ambos empezaron a dispararle, tanto en la cabeza como en el corría hacia ambos.

Jill logró recuperar la conciencia desde detras del escenario, apuntó con su castigadora y disparó. La bala con perforación especial atravezo el esqueleto del cráneo de Vicente, que estaba reforzado por el parásito. La bala se fragmentó en el cráneo de Vicente y destruyó el cerebro del mismo.

Vicente cayó al suelo, de su cráneo chorreaba la sangre amarilla del parásito.

—¿esta muerto?—preguntó Marco sacando una granada de su bolso, Leon le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—seguramente—dijo Leon mirando como Martina salia de la casa frotándose la espalda.

—¿qué haremos con el cuerpo?—preguntó Leon, detrás de él Alejandro se estaba levantando, Martina lo señaló pero Jay le disparó en medio de la cabeza.

Martina sacó su comunicador.

—Ana, necesitamos que traigas un helicóptero y sedantes—dijo la española—llevaremos dos ejemplares de infectados.

Jill coloco su mano en la mejilla de Chris.

—¿Chris? ¿estas bien?

Chris se quejó del dolor, había caído sobre una pala que estaba en el suelo.

—me lanzó muy rápido—se quejó levantándose, Jill lo ayudo y lo sentó en el escenario.

—debes descansar, a mi también me dolió el golpe—la nariz de Jill, que habia sufrido hace algunos años, habia vuelto a sangrar. Ademas, le dolia la cabeza.

—no...debo rescatar a Claire.

Leon se acercó desde detras negando con la cabeza.

—yo la rescataré...—Chris lo miró incrédulo, Leon tan solo asintió.

—escucha, Chris...si la atraparon es por que me siguieron a mi. Fue mi error trabajar con los de terrasave, debí haber pensado en que...

Chris se levantó y golpeó a Leon en medio de la cara, haciéndolo caer.

—mierda, Chris—se quejó Leon viendo como su nariz sangraba, Jill colocó sus manos en el pecho del Redfield.

—Chris, detente. Él no es nuestro enemigo—exclamó Jill severamente.

—más te vale salvarla—dijo Chris elevando su tono de voz y yéndose con el resto del grupo. Jill sintió pena por Leon y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿te sientes bien?—preguntó la chica, Leon negó con la cabeza.

—me siento culpable y me duele todo...—Leon miró con recelo a Chris.

—es buena persona, te lo juro. Pero ten en cuenta que Claire es...

—lo unico que tiene, créeme que lo entiendo—dijo Leon mirando a Jill—tu también estabas en Francia, ¿verdad?

Jill asintió, ambos escucharon como el helicóptero llegaba.

—se que lograras salvar a la hermana de Chris.

—¿por qué?—preguntó Leon.

—te veo igual de decidido que cuando fuiste a buscarlo para pedir ayuda—Jill sonrió caminando al helicóptero. Tras dar unos pasos agregó:

—y yo voy a ayudarte, obviamente.

Claire despertó en un lugar frió.

Las paredes alrededor de ella eran de metal, habia un olor insoportable a humedad. Le habían sacado la bolsa de la cabeza y el chaleco de terrasave, ahora solo llevaba la remera gris y el pantalón blanco con el que habían ido a limpiar la playa esa mañana. A su lado estaba Alyna, quien estaba durmiendo, se podia ver unas lagrimas cerca de secarse en sus mejillas.

Al otro lado de Claire estaba Carrie, otra chica de terrasave con pelo negro, casi de la edad de Cloeh. Al lado de Carrie se encontraba Cloeh, quien observaba asustada hacia el frente.

Al verla, Claire observó hacia el frente, pudo ver a un hombre musculoso, rubio.

"esa es la chaqueta de Leon" Pensó Claire, asustada. Buscó a Leon con la mirada, no lo vio en ningún lado. Al lado del hombre con la chaqueta de Leon se encontraba un hombre de pelo desordenado, con una bata de científico, preparando unas inyecciones.

—un parasito para cada uno—dijo Krauser.

—entendido—dijo el científico acercandose a Claire, quien lo miraba preocupada—ni se te ocurra resistirte linda.

Claire intentó moverse, pero Krauser sacó una pistola con dardos tranquilizantes con la que le disparó a Claire. Todo se volvió negro. Y Claire sintió el pinchazo.

**Bueno muchachines, así quedo el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora tengo que ver que tanto tardo en resolver el conflicto, pero estimo que este fic será de 12 capítulos, estimado. Por cierto, ayer vi la primera película animada de la saga "degeneración" y debo decir que me gusto, dio una buena caracterización de Leon y de Claire, pero no la voy a considerar para la línea temporal de este fanfic. Basicamente por que la peli ocurre en 2005 y este fic ocurre a finales del 2004. Para actuar con libertad, decidí desviarme de la línea temporal (excepto con RE5, quien sera canon) y, de hecho, estoy considerando escribir mi propia versión de los eventos de resident evil 6, más ajustados a este fic.**

**Los quiere Buch Damiko.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sherry estaba intranquila mirando a su tía. El doctor hablaba, pero ella simplemente no prestaba atención.

—¿entendiste Sherry?—preguntó el médico, la rubia asintió.

Jessie estaba a su lado, Sherry esperó que el muchacho hubiera prestado la atención necesaria.

—bueno—dijo el médico—entonces mañana tráenos los datos del seguro y hablaremos sobre que se puede hacer. ¿tienes más familia inmediata ademas de ella?

—no—dijo Sherry—ella es la única.

—bien. Tranquila, un coma etílico es algo común, debería salir en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Gracias Doc—dijo Jessie levantándose y extendiéndole su mano a Sherry. Sherry la aceptó y juntos caminaron hacia la salida del hospital.

—¿escuchaste todo?—preguntó Sherry.

—cada palabra—garantizó Jessie—llegamos a casa y te lo explico.

—Jessie, no hace falta que me acompañes, puedo estar sola. Ademas, ¿qué opinarían tus padres?

—a mis padres les da lo mismo, por desgracia—suspiró el muchacho—si quieres puedo dejarte sola igual, pero no me sentiría tranquilo sabiendo que estarás sufriendo.

Sherry sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jessie.

—eres un buen amigo. ¿podemos pedir comida china? Se donde mi tía esconde las reservas de dinero.

—entonces sí, podemos—dijo Jessie, los dos chocaron los cinco.

Caminaron hasta la salida del hospital, donde se encontraba el auto de Jessie, era un modelo demasiado viejo de color rojo.

Jessie se subió en el asiento de conductor y Sherry en el de pasajera. Se acomodo el flequillo con el espejo retrovisor.

Jessie la miro por unos segundos y suspiró.

—entonces...¿no hay familia inmediata?

Sherry negó con la cabeza.

—¿nunca te hable de mis padres?

—no, nunca—dijo Jessie.

Sherry pensó por un segundo, se recostó en el asiento y miro hacia adelante.

Básicamente solo ella, Brad, Rubén, Benford, Leon y Claire sabian sobre la tormentosa vida de la chica.

Meter a Jessie en la ecuación...podría ser arriesgado, ¿y si él pensaba que ella estaba loca? ¿y si Jessie la dejaba a su suerte tras saber esa historia?

No...no, eso no podría ser. A diferencia de Sherry, Jessie siempre fue muy abierto con la muchacha.

Sherry sabia toda la historia de Jessie. Y ella no lo había dejado a su suerte.

Quizás era el momento de que una persona más supiera el secreto.

—hoy durante la cena te cuento. ¿te parece? Es complicado.

Jessie asintió, estaba de acuerdo. Arrancó el auto.

Claire despertó atada a una silla. Se sentía débil, sin ganas de moverse, cómo si su cabeza flotara en un charco de agua. Pero había algo más. Algo se estaba moviendo.

Se quería pasar la mano por el pecho, donde sentía algo moviéndose dentro de ella.

El científico de en frente la miro por unos segundos con sus ojos amarillos. Se acercó a la chica, le tomó el mentón y le apuntó con una linterna a la cara. El doctor pudo ver un poco de rojo en esos ojos, así que asintió.

—La chica tomó bien el parásito—dijo el científico, su ayudante de detrás tachó algo en una hoja. Claire quería hablar, pero no podía, sentía demasiadas molestias en el estomago.

El cientifico levantó la cabeza de Alyna, quien estaba inconsiente junto a Claire. El cientifico negó con la cabeza.

—¿le pasa algo?—preguntó la pelirroja.

El científico asintió.

—ella no esta tomando bien el parásito. Creo que va a matarla.

"¿parásito?" pensó Claire, eso era lo que le estaba molestando por dentro. Esos eran los monstruos a los que Leon se habia enfrentado recientemente. Ahora ella estaba infectada...sintió como el mundo se caia sobre sus hombros.

Claire volteó a ver a Alyna, quien estaba despertando. De su lagrimal derecho se deslizaba una gota de sangre. Sus ojos izquierdo y derecho estaban rojos, inyectados en sangre. Sus labios estaban secos y su piel estaba pálida.

De la nada, Alyna empezó a convulsionar, aún atada a la silla. Nadie ademas de Claire, el científico y su asistente pudieron verlo. Alyna largó un poco de espuma mezclada con sangre por la boca y empezó a tocer, la chica habia despertado.

No pudo articular palabra debido a la tos, tras unos segundos intensos de toser, el parásito salió expulsado por la boca de Alyna, acompañado con un chorro de sangre y lo que Claire dedujo que era una parte del cuerpo de la chica.

—no era compatible—dijo el asistente.

—¿qué demonios le paso?—preguntó Claire sintiendo que no tenia aliento, Alyna estaba muerta, la sangre chorreaba de la boca y caia en los pantalones de jean cortos que la chica estaba usando.

El científico agarró al parasito y el pedazo de cuerpo que habia sido explulsado del cuerpo de Alyna. Era el corazón.

—él parasito no encontró donde hospedarse, se agarró del corazón y el cuerpo intentó sacarlo. Supongo que el parasito quiso llevarse el corazón consigo.

—Mierda—dijo Claire cerrando los ojos y apartando la vista.

Era el fin, seguro era el fin.

Chris recibió una comunicación de un agente. El equipo del castillo habia desaparecido tras informar la presencia de un laboratorio debajo de la prisión del mismo. Se econtraban en las instalaciones de la BSAA.

Alejandro y Vicente habían sido sedados y se les realizó una autopsia para ver que se podía hacer contra el parásito.

Leon estaba siendo sometido a un examen médico, el doctor le pasaba la mano frente a los ojos. Jill estaba parada al lado.

—¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó el doctor.

—solo me duele la paliza. Ya pasara.

El médico asintió.

—dijiste que habías sido infectado con las plagas, ¿quieres explicarme un poco de eso?

Una mujer se acercó, era una enfermera. Empezó a tomar notas de lo que Leon llegara a decir.

—me inyectaron con eso mientras estaba inconsciente. Unas horas después caí dormido—Leon recordó la imagen de sus venas tornándose negras—y tuve pesadillas. Después algunos dolores en lapsos cortos de tiempo...y ataques...no sabría calificarlos, pero ataqué a Luis Sera en un momento. Ademas, llegué a toser sangre.

Leon mintió, en su reporte, donde omitió a Ada Wong, la agresión había sido hacia Luis.

—Luis me dio unos calmantes que parecen adormecer al parásito. Están en mi maleta.

—trajimos tus pertenencias—dijo Jill, quien tomó el frasco de su bolsillo—rebuscamos a ver si habia notas, pero estas pastillas sin etiqueta me llamaron la atención.

Jill lanzó las pastillas al médico, quien las atrapó torpemente. Saco una de las pastillas y se la dio a la enfermera.

—llévala al laboratorio, veremos si podemos desarrollar un farmaco más fuerte.

El doctor volvió a mirar a Leon.

—entonces...exactamente, ¿cómo te curaste del parásito?

—una radiación especial que básicamente desvaneció al parásito. No sabría explicarlo, dolió demasiado. Pero Ashley y yo salimos vivos.

El médico asintió y se dio media vuelta.

—eso es todo, Leon. Puedes retirarte, solo tomate algunas pastillas para el dolor y podras ayudar a rescatar a los miembros de Terrasave.

—espere—dijo Leon—Había un bastón, un bastón con el que Sadler parecía controlar las plagas. Lo tenia vicente, creo que el equipo había podido recuperarlo.

El médico asintió.

—lo estamos examinando junto a los parásitos que extrajimos de esos dos infectados. Dentro de poco podremos saber que hacer con ellos.

Leon asintió, aliviado. Su mente estaba en Claire y en los miembros de terrasave. Habían sido capturados por su culpa. ¿cómo podría vivir en paz con eso? Por su culpa también habían muerto Luis y Mike durante su misión.

Jill observó a Leon, logró reconocer la perturbación en su rostro. Se sento a su lado en la camilla.

—¿en qué piensas?—preguntó la chica.

—los muchachos de terrasave...

—¿te sientes culpable?

—siendo honestos, sí.

—es común, ¿sabes? Los sobrevivientes de tragedias...solemos sentir la culpa de seguir vivos.

—estuviste en Racoon también, ¿no? Claire me contó que trabajabas con Chris. ¿te fue muy mal?

Jill cerró los ojos por un segundo, recordando la muerte de Brad y lo ocurrido en la mansión.

—no se si lo sabias—empezó Jill—pero todo lo de Racoon empezó en la mansión Spencer. Todo el equipo Alpha de STARS fue a investigarla por motivación propia—la mirada de Jill se perdió unos segundos—Barry y yo fuimos los que más insistimos, junto con Chris...perdimos todo el equipo ese día excepto algunos.

—ustedes eran esos algunos...te entiendo.

—sí...y después en Racoon no lo tuve fácil—Jill suspiró—estaba por ir a una fiesta formal del alcalde, buscaba exponer la relación de umbrella con las desapariciones de la montaña y la relación del jefe Irons en toda esa mierda. Pero bueno...se adelantaron las cosas y la ciudad sucumbió ante el virus ese día.

Leon asintió de nuevo.

—ese Irons era un desgraciado, estoy feliz de que Birkin le hubiera dado su merecido—Leon recordó de nuevo los pasillos de la comisaria, los zombies, los lickers y ese tyrant—¿a ti también te siguió un tyrant?—preguntó con un aire más relajado, Jill asintió.

—hasta logró infectarme el desgraciado. Era un monstruo gigante diseñado para casar a los STARS sobrevivientes. Imagínate escapar de él usando una falda corta de oficina y con un top—intentó que sonara como una broma, pero no lo logró del todo.

Leon sonrió de todas formas.

—creo que, como yo, quieres que toda esta mierda termine algún día.

—creeme Leon, la caída de umbrella fue solo el inicio. Yo creo que esto no acabará hasta que se revele lo ocurrido en Racoon.

—esos archivos tardaran en descalificarse, por desgracia. Creo que, por ahora, los únicos que lo sabemos somos los que estuvimos ahí y el jurado que asistió a ese juicio—Leon recordó a Kevin y los otros, hace rato que no hablaba con ellos.

—ojalá sea pronto...

Leon no sabia que responder, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho. Chris entró de un portazo a la habitación donde le estaban haciendo evaluaciones a Leon, con el comunicador en mano.

Leon y Jill se levantaron de la camilla de un salto, Chris le extendió a Leon su pistola, la que había estado usando desde que llegó a España y el cuchillo.

Leon se colocó la pistola y le cuchillo en las fundas que tenia preparadas.

—¿qué tenemos?—preguntó tras colocar la pistola en la funda.

—castillo, el equipo de la BSAA no volvió de ahí, pero dos escaparon y dijeron haber visto un laboratorio subterráneo.

Leon frunció el ceño, ¿cómo es que no lo habia visto?.

—¿Claire esta ahí?—preguntó Jill.

—no estamos seguros, pero vamos a entrar a ese maldito lugar.

Jill y Leon asintieron, la mujer corrió hacia donde había dejado sus armas.

Claire despertó, atrapada en una celda.

El olor a humedad y a alcantarilla le golpeó como si de una patada se tratara. Las condiciones de la celda eran horribles, hacia calor y estaban oxidadas. Había dos guardias en cada celda. Claire se levantó y sintió como le dolía la cabeza. Estaba atada de manos, no podía ahorcar desde detrás a los guardias ni aunque quisiera. A su lado se encontraba su jefa, Cloeh, quien tenia una mancha de sangre debajo de sus labios.

Claire se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintió un ligero gusto a sangre.

Recordó el pinchazo y abrió los ojos. Ese parásito que estaba dentro de Alyna y que le había arrancado el corazón...estaba dentro de ella.

¿qué mierda podría hacer ahora? ¿cómo demonios iba a escapar de esa situación?

Miró hacia las otras celdas, logró reconocer el logo de la BSAA en uno de los prisioneros.

"Chris" pensó. Su hermano estaba cerca, o eso esperaba ella.

Claire caminó hacia Cloeh, quien estaba sentada en un rincón.

—Cloeh...—dijo la pelirroja—jefa...por favor, despierte.

Cloeh abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Claire? ¿qué ocurre?

—¿recuerdas algo? ¿de como pasamos de estar en este laboratorio a aquí?

Cloeh negó con la cabeza, Claire solo suspiró y se sentó al frente de ella.

—¿tienes alguna idea de quien demonios son estas personas? Claire...estoy muy asustada, si perdemos a algunos de los chicos no sabría como explicarlo...ademas, míralos, parecen desquiciados.

Claire solo la miró apenada.

—no se que son...pero creo que podríamos terminar como ellos.

—No digas eso Claire...—dijo la mujer.

—piénsalo...si estamos aquí es por que nuestro cuerpo sí soportó al parásito—Claire tragó pesado—no se cuanto tenemos...

Cloeh iba a decir algo, pero empezó a tocer. Le dolía el pecho en exceso, el parásito se estaba moviendo en su interior.

Les quedaba poco tiempo.

Los veinte soldados entraron derribando las puertas del castillo. Leon, quien llevaba un chaleco de la BSAA, lideraba el avance.

Recordaba bastante bien el castillo, para ir por lo subterráneo debía llegar a ese pasillo/trampa en el que Ashley había sido atrapada.

El equipo pasó las barricadas interiores del castillo y llegaron hacia las puertas dobles rodeada de dos antorchas. Leon intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—obviamente—dijo Leon retrocediendo. Marco y Jay dieron un paso adelante, el primero colocó una carga de C4, el otro preparó el detonador.

El equipo retrocedió y Marco detonó. Las puertas explotaron en una explosión de astillas. El equipo apuntó hacia el hueco creado por las puertas, no parecía haber nadie.

—bien...—dijo Martina haciendo una seña a Chris, Redfield tomó una granada cegadora y la lanzó dentro del castillo. Tras la segunda explosión las veinte personas entraron, no había nada más que los muebles o las antorchas.

Leon recorrió el castillo con la mirada, sentía un escalofrió por las espalda, temía que Ramón Salazar apareciera en cualquier lado.

Pero no fue Ramón quien apareció, fue algo peor.

El verdugo los atacó desde el techo, aterrizó justo detrás de uno de los soldados y le clavó las garras en medio de la columna, el soldado gritó.

Leon desenfundó su pistola y observó al monstruo. Recordó cuando combatió con él en el subterráneo del castillo, había escapado por lo mínimo al subirse al ascensor.

El verdugo gruñó dando un garrotazo que Marco pudo esquivar.

Martina le disparaba al monstruo con sus dos Red 9, el resto de soldados se veía ocupado con unos iluminados que salían de la puerta del final del pasillo y de la propia puerta de entrada. Los esperaban, se habían equivocado en volver tan pronto. ¿pero que más iban a hacer? ¿acaso iban a dejar que Claire y el resto mueran?

El verdugo partió a la mitad al soldado al que había apuñalado por la espalda.

Otro soldado le disparó con la escopeta, pero el verdugo se la arrebató de un golpe.

Leon pensó por un segundo y disparó a la espalda del monstruo, quien volteó a mirarlo desafiante.

—¡Ven por mi!—gritó Leon, Jill y Chris, quienes disparaban a los iluminados, lo miraron extrañados. El verdugo persiguió a Leon, quien corrió hacia la pared.

Leon y Marco intercambiaron una mirada rápida, Leon hizo el gesto de una explosión. Con su mano libre.

Marco asintió con la cabeza y sacó una granada, Leon derribó una de las antorchas de una patada y esta cayó contra el verdugo. Leon atrapó la granada cuando Marco se la lanzó, sacó el seguro y recordó su combate en las alcantarillas con ese verdugo. El monstruo gruñía cada vez que le hacían cierto daño. Leon escuchó gritar al verdugo y volteó, le colocó la granada incendiaria en la boca y rodó. El verdugo se prendió fuego en menos de un segundo y su grito de dolor se hizo más alto. Martina y otros soldados le dispararon para derrotarlo.

Leon siguió disparando desde el suelo a los iluminados, quienes empezaron a retirarse.

—mierda—exclamó Jill—eso fue jodido...

Leon y Chris observaron a los soldados muertos, quedaban unos catorce.

—debemos avanzar—exclamó Chris caminando hacia donde Leon los estaba guiando antes.

—¿estas loco? Acabamos de perder a seis—lo desafió Jay, Chris lo observó dijo:

—¿y qué esperas? Es una pena perder soldados, pero debemos seguir para rescatar a los miembros de terrasave.

—a los de terrasave eh...¿no querrás decir tu hermana?—Jay estaba por empujarlo, Leon le colocó la mano en el hombro, Jill colocó la suya en el de Chris—necesitamos refuerzos, Refield. No harán más que matarnos si seguimos así.

—Dejen de pelear como niños chiquitos—dijo Martina poniéndose frente a ambos—Marco, Alvaro, vayan a pedir refuerzos—exclamó Martina, Marco y otro soldado obdecieron, saliendo hacia el exterior del castillo para tener más señal en el comunicador.

Jill, Martina, Chris, Leon, Jay y los otros siete soldados corrieron hacia el interior del castillo. Doblaron por la derecha y llegaron a las salas principales, donde estaban las manivelas para levantar la plataformas. Lo bueno es que las mismas ya estaban levantadas. No había ninguna emboscada, y eso estaba mal, le preocupaba demasiado a Leon.

—¿donde esta la entrada a la alcantarilla?—preguntó Chris.

—hay que pasar la puerta detrás del agua, después doblar a la derecha.

El equipo caminó lentamente, observando alrededor. Leon estaba por delante, Martina detrás, le seguía Jill y después Chris y el resto de soldados.

—puede haber trampas en cualquier lado—dijo Leon—deben estar atentos y...

—estoy orgulloso, camarada—exclamó una voz desde un parlante alrededor de ellos. Los soldados tomaron sus armas. Leon observó desafiante hacia donde salia la voz.

—Krauser...

—si buscas a los de terrasave...debes ganártelo, mi amigo.

—deja de decir mierda—dijo Chris—entréganos a los miembros de terrasave y no te haremos nada.

—lo siento Refield—exclamó Krauser—no dejare que lleguen a ellos. Son el futuro de las plagas. Son mi futuro—recalcó Jack.

Leon frunció el ceño.

—¿y qué mierda quieres Jack? ¿conquistar el mundo o qué?

Jack carcajeó.

—nada de eso Leon. Solo se que esa muchacha te importa. Y tu, camarada, me dejaste morir en esa isla. Solo quiero vengarme, de ti y de todo el mundo. Que se pudra el bioterrorismo, los estados unidos, españa y todo.

Leon iba a responder, pero escuchó como las puertas se abrían cerca de ellos. Eran cuatro garradores. Los cuatro se lanzaron contra ellos.

**Bueno muchachos, el capítulo 5 está aca. Espero que les haya gustado. Y, como dije, la historia se va a desviar del canon a partir de aquí. Al inicio no se darán cuenta, pero ya lo verán.**

**Y en la sección de malas noticias debo decir que empezaré las clases el 25 de este mes y bueno, básicamente la velocidad de publicación bajara mucho, mucho más. Lo lamento mucho, pero ya saben, la carrera es importante.**

**Espero volver pronto (igual este capítulo fue cortado en parte para publicarlo rápido, pero se como seguir la historia).**

**Se me cuidan, y, por motivo de esta pausa, les invito a decirme que les pareció el fic hasta ahora y que les esta interesando más.**

**Los quiere, Buch Damiko.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—lo que te voy a contar es algo muy loco—admitió Sherry, se encontraban en su casa, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama de frasadas rosas y Jesse estaba sentado en frente, en una silla de oficina que le había sido regalada a Sherry por su tía. Jessie tan solo asentía a las palabras de Sherry mientras hacia girar la silla.

Estaban comiendo pizza, la caja reposaba sobre la cama de Sherry, los vasos de vidrio estaban en el escritorio al lado de la computadora, junto con la botella de gaseosa.

Jessie ya se habia comido su media pizza, Sherry iba a comerse la otra mitad, pero de forma más lenta.

—vamos, Sherry, ¿qué tan loco puede ser? ¿más que la vez en las que nos persiguió esa vieja?—preguntó Jesse dejando de girar en su silla.

Sherry asintió.

—mucho más loco—respondió Sherry devorando su pizza en dos mordiscos grandes.

Jesse se encorvó para mirar a Sherry más de cerca, ella estaba pensando como contarle la historia.

No estaba segura de por que, pero empezó así.

—nunca me llevé bien con mis padres...se la pasaban trabajando y dejándome con niñeras...o sola, a partir de mis 10 años. Ellos trabajaban para una corporación, una muy grande, Umbrella.

—¿la del paraguas en el logo?

Sherry asintió.

—exactamente...eran científicos. Toda la vida pensé que desarrollaban medicamentos, ya sabes, cosas para que la gente se sintiera mejor. Pensé que si hacian algo que los alejara de mi era por que seria algo bueno...no lo era.

—¿vendían droga?—preguntó Jessie, Sherry solo suspiró exasperada.

—no, no vendían droga. ¿vas a escuchar o a teorizar?

Jessie asintió, sintiendose derrotado.

—sigue, lo siento.

—perdonado. Ellos...—Sherry se puso a pensar. Con Leon, Claire y el resto nunca había tenido que explicar la situación. Nunca se la habia explicado a nadie, no estaba segura de como ponerlos en palabras de forma que su amigo pudiera entenderlo—ellos...por lo que recuerdo, desarrollaban un virus.

—¿un virus?—preguntó Jesse, más para si mismo que para su interlocutora.

—sí, mi padre en específico. El virus G y el T. Es lógico que no hayas escuchado nada de eso, por que Umbrella se aseguro de que nada saliera de los diarios aledaños. Hasta pude buscar algunos para hacerme un panorama completo.

Jesse estaba escéptico, Sherry se desmotivo un poco mientras tomaba otra porción.

—no me crees...¿no?

—tu sigue—dijo Jesse. Sus padres nunca lo escuchaban, por lo que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a los demas, como le hubiera gustado que hicieran con él.

—Todo empezó con asesinatos caníbales en las montañas alrededor de la ciudad. El virus se habia liberado y llegó a la ciudad.

—caníbales...asesinatos...ciudad—Jesse abrió los ojos y la boca—no me digas que...

—sí, el virus los hacia una especie de...muertos vivientes.

—Zombis.

—sí...no los llamo así, pero sí.

Jesse se dejó caer en la silla aún manteniendo su impresión de asombro.

—mierda, Sherry...¿en serio?—Jesse irguió su cuerpo y extendió su mano—escucha, lo leí en libros y en comics, lo vi en películas, pero...no puedo creer que algo así exista.

Sherry se mordió el labio, Jesse lo notó y se acomodó de nuevo.

—perdón. Sigue.

Sherry siguió.

—yo...tenia 12 años, me dejaron sola en casa. Cuando todo se fue a la mierda terminé escapándome, buscando a mis padres. Y terminé en un orfanato—Sherry recordó la persecución con el jefe Irons, se estremeció un poco.

Jesse notó eso, no le importaba si lo que Sherry contaba era o no verdad, lo real era lo que su amiga habia sentido y estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Racoon city...estaba lleno de esos monstruos vivientes—pronunció Sherry, al mismo tiempo, empezó a llover afuera. Sherry podia recordar la lluvia cayendo sobre su propia piel, ademas de los zombies persiguiéndola—me escapé del orfanato—siguió Sherry—terminé en una estación de policía...donde encontré a mi padre convertido en una de esas criaturas.

Jesse lo miró extrañado.

—¿un zombie normal?

Sherry negó con la cabeza.

—era...distinto, no estoy segura de como explicártelo...él estaba...mutando.

Jesse asintió lentamente, Sherry retomó.

—estaba sola y perdida...pero, por suerte—una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en sus labios—me encontré con mis salvadores. Leon y Claire.

En el otro lado del mundo, Leon esquivaba los zarpasos de los garradores.

—Una era Claire, quien me escuchó desde el primer momento.

Desde su celda, Claire estaba pensando una forma de escapar, buscando entre los barrotes y las cerraduras a ver si algo estaba mal colocado.

—ella es inteligente, fuerte, pero también es hermosa y tiene mucho estilo—dijo Sherry sonriendo—cuando sea más grande, me gustaría ser como ella.

—¿y quién es el otro?—preguntó Jessie.

—Leon, en esos tiempos era un policía novato. Él salvó a Claire, y además se encargó de que pudieramos salir de esta los tres juntos.

Leon tomó su escopeta entre manos, logró darle a un garrador en la espalda. Varios ganados estaban entrando a la sala al mismo tiempo. Martina disparaba con sus dos pistolas, Chris balaceaba a todos los que se le acercaran.

—él paresia dispuesto, como todo buen policía, a proteger a las personas—siguió Sherry—nos enseñó a mi y a Claire a luchar.

—¡Chris! ¡Son ciegos!—le gritó Leon, Jill, Chris y Marco escucharon eso, Chris lanzó un jarrón justo al lado de un garrador, quien se lanzó hacia donde la pieza de cerámica había impactado.

Chris aprovechó y disparó hacia la plaga que estaba en la espalda del monstruo.

Marco lanzó una granada justo detrás del tercer garrador, quien volteó para atacar el punto del que vino el ruido. Jill lo remató con su tmp.

El 4to garrador corría hacia Martina, quien le disparaba con sus dos pistolas. Jay le disparó justo en la espalda al monstruo, quien cayó en una de las dos piscinas que estaban en la habitación.

—entonces...¿él es el que esta en el gobierno ahora?

Sherry asintió.

—exacto, logró ascender...—Sherry señaló a una foto al lado de su televisión—ahí tienes una foto si quieres verla. Estamos Claire, Leon y yo, junto a otros supervivientes de Racoon city.

Jessie se levantó y observó la foto mientras la tomaba entre manos.

—creo que los vi a algunos—dijo Jessie—esta rubia—dijo señalando a Alyssa, Sherry asintió.

—era una periodista, se hizo conocida en el juicio contra umbrella.

Jessie miró a Sherry pequeña, sonrió.

—tienen pinta de buena gente.

—eran los mejores—sonrió Sherry. Se pasó la mano por el pecho, donde le habían disparado hace años—y...tengo más que contarte.

El equipo se encargó de los ganados y siguieron caminando, logrando llegar a las alcantarillas donde los esperaban más ganados en las celdas. Los mataron en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Leon!—exclamó Claire colocando sus manos en los barrotes.

Leon y Chris corrieron hacia la celda de Claire. Leon apoyó su mano en la de Claire.

—me alegro de ver que vinieron—dijo Claire, tras eso empezó a tocer, le dolía demasiado la garganta.

—¿qué te paso?—preguntó Chris.

—nos inyectaron...parece que los parásitos que dijo Leon.

Leon miró a Claire horrorizado, su semblante se heló y su corazón empezó a latir lentamente.

—mierda...—dijo Chris volteando a Leon—eso es muy malo, ¿no?

Leon negó con la cabeza.

—si encontramos la casa de Luis Sera...no, no sera tan malo.

Chris asintió, Marco se acercó a los dos hombres.

—con permiso, voy a volar la cerradura—dijo Marco colocando un pequeño detonador en la cerradura. Todos retrocedieron y la cerradura voló. Claire corrió a abrazar a Chris, quien correspondió y le acarició la nuca.

—perdón por ofrecerte este trabajo—susurró Chris, Claire negó con la cabeza.

—no es tu culpa, hermano. Nada de esto es tu culpa...

Los agentes de terrasave se reunieron junto al equipo de la BSAA, la mitad del equipo, incluyendo a Jay, los iba a escoltar afuera, hacia un helicóptero pedido por Martina.

Marco, Martina, Leon, Chris y Jill iban a ir al salon del trono, donde Leon suponía que estaba Krauser.

—ni se crean—dijo Claire—yo voy a ir con ustedes—Leon y Chris negaron con la cabeza.

—estas herida e infectada—dijo Chris—te vas a ir con el médico de la BSAA. No se habla más.

Leon asintió.

—nos encantaría poder luchar contigo, pero debes irte Claire. Este parásito es muy peligroso.

Claire se contuvo de discutir, y volteó para ir con la otra mitad del equipo.

Ambas mitades ya estaban decididas de que hacer.

El grupo de Claire se fue hacia abajo y el de Leon hacia arriba.

Jesse miró a Sherry, ella terminó de contarle lo ocurrido con su padre y cuando terminaron fuera de la ciudad. También relató parte de la convivencia con Leon.

Sherry estaba expectante, Jesse no sabia que decir. Tras unos segundos dijo:

—mierda.

Sherry asintió.

—sí...fue algo bastante complicado.

Jesse seguía incrédulo.

—pero...si estas infectada, ¿cómo puede ser que el virus no te hizo enloquecer como a tu padre?

Sherry se encogió de hombros.

—Claire me dio el antídoto...pero no se por que, aún tengo efectos en mi...

—¿de que hablas?

Sherry tomó el cuchillo con el que habían cortado la pizza, Jesse se lanzó para sacarle el cuchillo, Sherry se apartó y el muchacho cayó en la cama.

—¿que ibas a hacer?—preguntó Jesse preocupado.

—Jesse, no me iba a suicidar después de contarte esto—dijo haciendo un corte en su palma, Jesse la observó aún más sorprendido, pero la verdadera sorpresa vino cuando la herida de la palma se cerró.

Jesse en ese entonces se dio cuenta. Si Sherry tenia ese virus, entonces, el virus existía, entonces era muy probable, demasiado, que todo haya sido real.

—y...¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Sherry suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—necesitaba contárselo a alguien...¿sabes lo que es tener un secreto del que nadie debe saber?

Jesse asintió, el ocultaba su marihuana de sus padres, sin mencionar que a veces la vendia. Si se enteraban de eso...estaba muerto.

—ven aquí—dijo Jesse rodeándola con un brazo, Sherry se dejo abrazar. Se sentía mejor ahora.

El helicoptero estaba casi lleno, solo faltaban que subieran Claire, Cloeh, Aaron (uno de los soldados de la BSAA) y Jay.

Claire hacia guardia con su pistola y Jay ajustaba el cinturón de la jefa de terrasave.

—¿son todos?—preguntó la pelirroja. Jay asintió y salió del helicoptero.

—esta lleno, les pediremos que partan y que vengan por nosotros después.

Claire asintió, Jay le hizo una seña al piloto y este despegó con rumbo a la base. Jay, Aaron y Claire estaban solos en la entrada del castillo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—entonces...—dijo Jay—¿cómo te sientes?

—aún no siento al parásito, si eso te interesa. Estoy en buen estado.

—mejor—dijo Aaron—me alegra que no sea como el virus que me contó tu hermano, sobre las mordidas y eso.

—sí...—susurró Claire, estaba nerviosa. Estar infectada no era algo que la alentara mucho.

Los tres escucharon un ruido, Jay desenfundó su rifle, Claire su pistola y Aaron su tmp.

Era como el ruido...de insectos.

—¿qué mierda es eso?—preguntó Aaron, de la nada fue elevado en el aire, de su hombro salia sangre, era como si le hubieran clavado algo. La criatura que había elevado a Aaron se hizo visible, era como una especie de mosquito gigante.

—Novistadores...—susurró Claire, Leon le habia hablado de ellos, se podian hacer invisibles.

El novistador, de un solo zarpaso, le arrancó la cabeza a Aaron, esta cayó lejos de Claire y Jay, del cuello chorreó un poco de sangre y el novistador tiró el cuerpo hacia otro lado. Claire le disparó en medio del aire y logró derribarlo.

—¡disparales!—ordenó Claire, Jay hizo caso y disparó hacia el lugar donde podrian estar los otros monstruos invisibles.

Lograron derribar a dos de los bichos, pero uno se lanzó sobre Jay y le clavó una garra en el hombro, como a Aaron, solo que a Jay lo elevó aún más.

Claire siguió disparando, pero un novistador chocó contra ella, haciendo que la pistola caiga.

Otro novistador tomó a Claire con las garras, como si no quisiera lastimarla, y la elevó hacia el techo, como a Jay.

Leon y el equipo subieron hasta el techo, armas en mano.

Krauser los esperaba ahí. Todos se estremecieron al ver que Claire y Jay estaban ahí, como rehenes.

Leon recordó en parte su combate con Sadler, con Ada atada a una viga del techo. Ojalá Ada pudiera ayudarlo ahora.

Ada forzó la cerradura y se introdujo en la casa de Luis Sera, colocó un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió.

Esperó la alarma, no sonó. Ella suponía que Luis no tendría ninguna alarma o sistema de seguridad. Un gato se deslizó entre las piernas de Ada, ella se agachó y lo acarició.

Pobre animal, seguro estaba solo y desamparado, así como la propia Ada lo había estado alguna vez.

Wong prendió su linterna y observó la casa de Luis, era pequeña, de un dormitorio, de un solo piso, una cocina comedor y un baño. Estaba algo descuidada, los platos estaban amontonados en el fregadero, había un whisky tapado en la mesa, varios cuadernos y lapiceras.

Ada, con las manos enguantadas, abrió el bolso que trajo y metió los cuadernos. Después se levantó, entró al cuarto y vio los archivos de Luis amontonados en un escritorio.

Ada tomó los archivos, les pegó algunas ojeadas, logró ver y leer algunos que decían "cura de las plagas", "debilidades de las plagas", "posibles mutaciones" y muchos otros más.

Ada guardó todo documento posible y encontró también un cuaderno azul. Lo abrió, y decía "diario". Según parece, en ese cuaderno había datos similares a los de los informes, logró ver que también había información de como matar a las plagas.

Ada metió todo en el bolso y sacó el bidón de gasolina. Roció de gasolina toda la casa, tras revisarla alrededor de tres veces.

Dejo el bidón a un lado, tomó al gato entre manos, revisó que alimento le daba Luis y caminó a la puerta con el bolso en una mano y el gato en la otra.

Ada remató su trabajo lanzando su cigarrillo a la casa, la cual se encendió en unos treinta segundos.

Ada caminó hacia su auto, rojo, obviamente, y metió ahí el bolso. Agradeció que la casa de Luis quedara apartada.

Tiró el bolso a la parte trasera del auto, colocó al gato en el asiento de copiloto y ocultó el diario de Luis en la guantera.

Ada retiró su comunicador, Wesker apareció en la pantalla del mismo.

—¿y? ¿pudiste conseguir los documentos de Sera?

—Sí, Albert.

—tus trabajos en España ya están por terminar. Un agente de tricell va a esperarte en el metro, te enviaré una foto. Debes darle los documentos de Sera a él.

Ada asintió.

—entendido, Ada Wong fuera.

Ada cortó la comunicación y acarició al gato de Luis.

—¿listo, John?—le preguntó, el gato solo maulló, no parecía mal alimentado, Luis le había dejado mucha comida.

Ada arrancó. Iba a darse unas buenas vacaciones en España.

Se iba a quedar el diario de Luis, en caso de que deba venderle información a otra persona, o en la situación de que su verdadero jefe le pidiera esa información.

O, quizás, sacaría fotocopias de los documentos.

**Bueno, muchachos, capítulo de cuarentena. Espero de corazón que todos ustedes estén bien y que puedan aprovechar el tiempo para entretenerse y olvidar todo lo que esta pasando. **

**Todo esto va a pasar muchachos, y de seguro vamos a estar bien. Se los garantizo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¿qué tal, Camarada?—preguntó Krauser.

Jay se retorcía de dolor, el novistador le había clavado una garra en el pecho. Claire estaba mareada y mani atada a su lado, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Los ganados, algo fornidos, miraban a los soldados de la BSAA, Leon, Chris, Jill, Marco y Martina apuntaron con sus pistolas

Krauser y los tres ganados musculosos los observaron. Leon no había visto ganados de ese tipo, es como si fueran luchadores.

Seguramente eran más resistentes. Leon agradeció que no hubieran regeneradores.

—Krauser, no te entiendo—le dijo Leon—siempre fuiste una persona decente, ¿por qué ahora le eres leal a las plagas? Te están enloqueciendo, Jack.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

—no...yo no enloquecí. Yo y mis hombres somos los únicos que podemos ver claramente, gracias a las plagas.

—¿siquiera te estás escuchando?—le preguntó Leon en voz alta. Leon apenas podía reconocerlo.

—este es el fin, Leon. Lamento que tenga que ser así—le respondió Krauser empezando a correr hacia ellos, junto con los tres ganados.

Chris y Jill dispararon con sus pistolas, los ganados recibían los disparos sin dolor, Krauser corría hacia Leon, dos ganados corrian hacia Jill y Chris y el otro ganado corria hacia Marco y Martina.

Leon enfundó la pistola y le disparó con su TMP a Krauser, este se cubrió con el escudo de hueso que habia formado gracias a las plagas.

Chris apuntó con su ametralladora al ganado que estaba más cerca, logró reventarle la rodilla.

Jill corrió alrededor de él y le disparó en medio de la cabeza, derribandolo. El otro músculoso le lanzó un golpe y acertó, haciéndola caer contra una pared.

Chris siguió disparando, pero el segundo ganado resistía los disparos.

El tercer ganado esquivó los disparos de Martina y de Marco, corrió colocándose en medio de ambos y le dio un golpe a Marco, estrellándolo contra el suelo. Marco rodó por el suelo y se agarró del borde, su M16 cayó debajo de él y de su brazo izquierdo colgaba la bolsa de granadas.

—¡vamos Leon! ¡usa un poco de entrenamiento!—gritó Krauser, Leon esquivaba los cortes de la "navaja" de hueso con la que Krauser seguía atacándolo. Leon atacó con la TMP en medio del rostro de Krauser, quien solo las absorbió, un ojo de Krauser recibió el balazo, pero a él no le importó.

Krauser atacó al cuello de Leon, pero este llegó a colocar la TMP descargada en frente, la TMP fue trapazada por la apuñalada de Krauser. Leon la soltó y tomó con una mano la pistola y el cuchillo con la otra.

Krauser gruñó y lanzó un corte hacia Leon, quien esquivó con habilidad y con suerte.

Krauser alzó su cuchilla y la hizo descender hacia Leon, quien la logró detener con el cuchillo, la hoja se dobló un poco, Leon disparó hacia la cara de Krauser.

Martina retrocedía mientras le disparaba al fortachón que estaba acercándose, las red 9 disparaban a alta velocidad, alternando los disparos entre si, el fortachón los esquivaba o los recibía sin darle tanta importancia.

Claire se acercó a Jay, arrastrándose, el muchacho con el pelo negro la observó.

—creo que este es el fin—susurró el muchacho.

Claire lo observó.

—no digas eso, dame el cuchillo, podremos salir de aquí.

Jay tomó el cuchillo que estaba en su cinturón y le extendió el cuchillo a Claire, pero su brazo flaqueó y el cuchillo cayó. Claire se arrastró y lo tomó, empezó a cortar las cuerdas que le retenían los brazos, luego cortó las que le ataban las piernas.

Colocó sus manos en las heridas del pecho de Jay.

—no...no lo intentes—susurró.

—callate, vamos a salir todos de aquí—respondió Claire, Jay negó con la cabeza.

—toma mi rifle y cúbrelos, desde aquí. Si le confió esa misión a alguien es a la hermana de Chris Redfield.

Jay levantó la mitad herida de su cuerpo y le dio el rifle de francotirador a Claire, después se dejó caer.

Claire revisó los bolsillos de Jay y extrajo las balas que él tenía guardadas, se calzó el rifle al hombro y apuntó.

El fortachón tomó a Chris del cuello, empezó a ahorcarlo. Jill saltó a la espalda del sujeto y empezó a apuñalarlo con su cuchillo, no dispararía con su castigadora ya que las blas podrían traspasar el cuerpo del fortachón y darle a Chris.

Claire inhaló aire, apuntó, exhaló y le dio al fortachón en la cabeza, haciendo que la sangre marchara todo el piso al lado de ellos.

Chris y Jill se miraron aliviados, pero el fortachón no soltó a Chris, su cabeza reventó y salió un afilado tentáculo del parásito, Jill rodó y disparó al brazo del fortachón, la bala atravesó ambos codos y dejaron caer a Chris, los tentáculos salían del agujero del cuello del fortachón.

Jill y Chris se miraron por un segundo, no necesitaron ni una palabra y empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra al fortachón. Jill disparaba al pecho y Chris a la criatura que asomaba desde el cuello.

El fortachón cayó cuando el monstruo del cuello reventó, Chris y Jill se miraron aliviados.

Martina esquivó un golpazo que le lanzó el fortachón, Marco seguía intentando escalar con un solo brazo, apenas se podía mantener sujeto, el bolso de las granadas lo jalaba hacia abajo.

Al quedarse sin balas en sus red 9 Martina maldijo, dio una voltereta esquivando otro puñetazo del fortachón, Claire vio su situación y le disparó en la rodilla. Martina recargó rápidamente una de sus pistolas y le dio un disparo en la otra rodilla al fortachón.

Marco, quién logró levantar medio cuerpo por sobre la cornisa, lanzó la bolsa de granadas hacia Martina.

El fortachón ignoró el dolor de sus rodillas y lanzó un puñetazo a Martina, quien volvió a esquivar con una rodada, moviéndose hacia la bolsa de granadas de Marco.

Otro disparo de Claire le dio al fortachón en la cabeza, este trastabilló, Martina tomó una granada, la primera que sintió y se la lanzó al fortachón.

Era una granada cegadora. "¿por qué mierda Marco había traído granadas cegadoras?" se preguntó ella.

El fortachón se vio cegado por la granada, se agarró los ojos, los cuales le ardían de dolor.

Martina recargó las dos pistolas rápidamente y corrió hacia el fortachón, descargando las 24 balas de sus dos pistolas en la cabeza del ganado, quien cayó muerto apenas a las 12, pero Martina quería asegurarse.

Leon seguía esquivando los cortes de Krauser, lograba acertar un disparo cada tanto, pero el monstruo, que antes había sido su mentor, nisiquiera se perturbaba por los disparos.

Jill y Chris corrieron desde detrás de Krauser y lo acribillaron con sus pistolas, pero Krauser aún no reaccionaba, su espalda estaba recubierta por el cuerpo del parásito.

Ignorando los disparos de los ex miembros de STARS, Krauser tomó a Leon del cuello con su mano izquierda, le apuntó con el extremo afilado de su brazo derecho mutado.

—nos vemos, camarada—exclamó Krauser. Leon no respondió con una frase, como siempre hubiera hecho, solo le clavó su cuchillo en el brazo, Krauser gruñó del dolor y lo soltó, Leon logró escaparse y rodar hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

Marco subió con ayuda de Martina, y logró ver como Krauser se acercaba a Jill, Leon y Chris cubriéndose con su escudo mutado.

—¡capitán!—exclamó Marco lanzandoles el bolso de granadas, Chris iba a atraparlo, pero Krauser lo embistió con su escudo, derribándole.

Jill corrió hacia la bolsa también, pero Krauser se le adelantó y le dio una patada en medio del pecho que la hizo caerse en el borde, logrando aferrarse con ambas manos.

Martina y Marco dispararon a Krauser, quien se cubria de los disparos con su escudo mutado.

Leon corrió hacia el bolso de granadas, Krauser lo vio venir y se lanzó para embestirlo, Leon hizo lo mismo y corrió hacia él, con una mano en el bolso.

Krauser ganó el forcejeo, pero cayó junto con Leon por el borde del techo.

Krauser se aferró al techo con su garra, iba subiendo lentamente. Leon estaba colgado de su pierna, Krauser le daba patadas en el rostro.

Entre las patadas, Leon pudo ver que Jill colgaba del borde a unos metros de él.

—¡Jill!—le gritó Leon justo antes de recibir una patada.

Jill volteó y vio a Krauser escalando el castillo, con el bolso de granadas y explosivos colgando de su cuello y con Leon colgando de una de sus piernas.

Jill tenia en su mano izquierda su pistola, su fiel castigadora. Pero...¿qué pasaría si disparaba? Krauser era peligroso, sí, pero ella no quería matar a Leon, ese sujeto le agradaba, incluso habían hablado esa misma mañana.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Leon exclamó.

—¡hazlo!

Jill dudó por unos segundos, pero una mirada abajo le bastó para decidirse.

Leon le sonrió y se soltó, cayendo al vacío.

Jill disparó e hizo explotar la bolsa de granadas, Krauser se vio envuelto en las llamas y cayó junto con Leon al vació.

Leon utilizó el mismo mecanismo de su cinturón que había usado para salvarse de la ejecución de Salazar, un cable salió disparado y se clavó en la pared del castillo.

Leon cayó por unos cuantos metros, hasta que quedó suspendido en el punto en el que la caída no se volvería mortal.

sintió como le sangraba la nariz, se quedó suspendido, moviéndose como si fuera un péndulo.

intentó tomar el cable entre manos, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza por las patadas.

—mierda—susurró pasándose la mano por la nariz, le sangraba mucho.

Veia borroso.

Martina corrió hacia Jay, él estaba pálido, Marco lo miró preocupado.

—Jay...—exclamó el hombre.

—creo que no podré llegar a tomar esas cervezas—bromeó Jay tosiendo, tenía un charco de sangre alrededor de él. Martina le acarició la cabeza.

Marco lo miró y después miró a Claire corriendo hacia donde Leon había caído.

Chris ayudó a subir a Jill y la abrazó.

—¿estas bien?—preguntó Chris.

—sí—confirmó Jill acariciando la espalda de su compañero. Jill se separó, preocupada y volteó a ver hacia donde Claire estaba mirando.

—¡Leon!—exclamó Claire, Jill y Chris se inclinaron a ver cómo estaba Leon, quien colgaba del cable y se movía a merced del viento.

—¡hay que levantarlo!—dijo Claire a su hermano. Este miró el cable y dudó.

—no lo se Claire, el cable se clavó muy lejos...no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguién más se caiga.

Claire miró enfadada a Chris, el parásito ya la estaba afectando, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus venas algo más marcadas.

—levantalo—ordenó Claire, algo exasperada.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

—¡mierda!—gritó Jill tapándose los ojos.

Chris y Claire inclinaron la cabeza hacia el borde del techo, lograron ver que el cable de Leon se habia desprendido y Leon había caído hacia el suelo.

—Leon...—susurró Claire.

Chris estaba pensando como consolarla, pero Claire, por el parásito, se desmayó.

Leon soñó.

Estaba en su casa, era un niño de nuevo, recién salido del orfanato.

Su padre Scott estaba tomando una cerveza y su madre Elizabeth servía su pastel de papas.

—oigan—les dijo Leon. Pero sus padres no lo escucharon.

De la nada entraba Connor, el asesino que había sido enviado por Umbrella para cazar a Leon, él se sentaba frente a él. Después venían Krauser y William Birkin mutado.

El pequeño Leon abrió los ojos, asustado.

—¡papá! ¡mamá! ¡no les den de comer!—suplicaba Leon, pero sus padres solo les servían comida a los tres.

Como lo esperaba Leon, Connor retiró su pistola de la nada (la blacktail, la pistola favorita de Leon) y disparó de lleno a los padres de Leon.

El pequeño Leon saltó de la mesa y corrió, pero sentía como si no avanzara.

—¡mierda!—gritaba el pequeño mientras William, krauser y Connor se le acercaban.

Ada acarició a su reciente gato y le acercó el plato de comida.

—debes comer, John—le dijo Ada, el gato solo hizo un gesto elegante y se retiró.

Ada solo suspiró y observó el departamento que había alquilado, era de dos ambientes, con una cocina, un baño y un cuarto separados.

Ella vestía su camisa blanca con una falda roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ada pensó en que debía comprar una jaula para el gato, así lo podría llevar hacia su departamento en DC.

Ada tocio, y se preocupó.

Desde que realizó su misión se sentía mal, fiebre, sudoraciones nocturnas y mucha tos, ademas de que le dolía el pecho cada vez que tosía.

Debería ir al médico tras entregar los documentos de Luis Sera a su contacto. Era lo único que faltaba, infectarse de una enfermedad normal en vez de un virus mortal.

Vaya agente que estaba hecha.

La habían entrenado desde pequeña, la habían preparado para ser la mejor, pero no podían hacer mucho con su mala genética. De pequeña, Ada pasaba inviernos enteros enferma, de no ser por la fe que le tenían sus maestros y su buen rendimiento, la hubieran matado por enfermarse tanto.

Como habían hecho con sus hermanas.

La pequeña Ada siempre se enfermaba, y hasta tenía que tener un lapso de unas semanas entre misión y misión, los cambios de clima la destrozaban.

Parte de sus millones hechos en sus trabajos se iba a la paga del mejor seguro médico que pudo encontrar.

Se tomó el pecho con la mano y respiró para calmarse. Era verano, no tenía sentido que fuera un resfriado.

Ada tomó el bolso con los documentos y se colocó la pistola en la funda que escondía en debajo de su falda, solo por si acaso.

—ya vuelvo, John—le dijo al gato abriendo la puerta y cerrándola, el gato corrió al plato para comer.

Ada caminó por la escalera del departamento, se cuestionó el porque había tomado a ese gato.

La habían entrenado para no tener empatía, a menos que le convenga, la habían entrenado a no complicarse las cosas. Pero...no estaba segura de por que, algo había fallado en su programación de asesina despiadada.

Ese fallo era Leon. El conocer a alguien que era básicamente lo contrario a él le hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas de la vida que llevaba hasta el momento. Desde 1998 que demostraba más emociones, con pequeños gestos como el de llevarse a ese gato, o acompañar a un niño a su casa en un día de lluvia, o donar dinero a algún vagabundo que caminara por ahí.

Ada bajó todas las escaleras y lanzó el bolso en su auto.

Observó el cuaderno de Luis Sera, el cual estaba en el asiento de copiloto.

Leon despertó agitado.

Iba a gritar, pero observó alrededor, solo vio a Jill, sentada a su lado.

—Hola, Leon—le dijo Jill—¿estás bien?

Leon suspiró.

—mejor dime que tan bien estoy.

Jill lo miró algo apenada.

—tienes una fractura en tu brazo, muy leve. Y estas un poco hinchado en las piernas, ademas de que tuviste una contusión.

Leon miró su frente, tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

—¿y qué haces tu aquí?

Jill volvió a suspirar.

—Chris está...enojado, muy enojado. La casa de Luis Sera estaba quemada hasta las cenizas, no hay forma de saber como extraer el parásito. Ya está muy grande dentro de Claire.

Leon observó a Jill y se llevó la mano a la boca.

—mierda...—susurró—ese parásito...la va a enloquecer, a mi solo me tomó uno o dos días para atacar a la gente.

Jill lo observó.

—Claire tiene actitudes violentas, los miembros de terrasave también. Estamos brindándole los medicamentos que te dio Sera y las reproducciones que hizo la BSAA. No se cuanto tiempo les quedara, estimamos que unos dos días.

Leon cerró el puño con fuerza, sintió como la rabia fluía alrededor de él.

—esto es mi culpa, yo fallé en matar a Krauser, yo atraje a los ganados hacia nosotros.

—no hables así—le pidió Jill.

—¿y cómo no hacerlo? Es mi culpa, puramente mía. No pude proteger a mis padres, no pude proteger a mi tío, no pude proteger a Luis y menos aún proteger a Claire.

Leon miraba a Jill, suplicante, como si buscara una respuesta, Jill solo suspiró.

—lo siento mucho, Leon. Quizás en uno o dos días puedas ver a Claire.

Jill se levantó y señaló la mesa de luz.

—en el cajón tienes una pistola, por si acaso, y un cuaderno con frases en español para la enfermera.

Jill estaba triste por Leon.

—vuelvo a la noche, debo terminar algunas cosas. Suerte, Leon.

Leon no le prestó atención a su ultima frase, solo se quedo mirando el techo. Era la segunda vez que estaba en un hospital tras arruinarla con alguien, la primera vez había sido tras la muerte de sus padres.

Pero ahora Lucy no iba a venir a consolarlo.

Ahora estaba solo.

Ada cruzó miradas con su contacto, Derek Simmons. Un miembro de una de las nuevas ramas de umbrella creadas por Wesker. Si no se equivocaba, Ada recordaba que Simmons era una persona influyente en la política estadounidense.

El intercambio era sencillo, se acercaban, fingían chocar, e intercambiaban bolsos.

Simmons le guiño el ojo a Ada, esta suspiró y ambos chocaron.

—oh, perdóneme, señorita—dijo el hombre tomando el bolso de Ada.

—no hay problema—musitó Ada tomando el bolso con el dinero. Tenia ganas de darle un golpe en la cara a ese hombre, esperaba no tener que volver a verlo.

Ada se sentó en el asiento de conductora de su auto alquilado.

Tocio de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el hospital que había visto en el camino.

Tomó su bolso rojo y buscó, no estaba el libro de Agatha Christie que ella estaba leyendo. Maldijo en voz alta y vio el cuaderno de Luis, lo iba a leer mientras esperaba.

Lo metió en el bolso y se bajó del auto.

Entró al hospital, preguntó si aceptaban su seguro, dio su documento falso como Andrea Miller y fue atendida en poco tiempo.

El médico observó a Ada.

—tienes una neumonía leve—le dijo el doctor, el cual le habló en ingles.

—¿cómo es posible?—preguntó Ada.

—quizás alguna bacteria, o un virus. Muchos virus de resfriado comunes pueden conllevar una neumonía. Para saberlo, mejor ve a hacerte una radiografía. Tercer piso, junto a las habitaciones de los pacientes.

Ada subió las escaleras, le hicieron la radiografía (no sin que la doctora le preguntara por su cicatriz en el vientre) y esperó afuera a que terminaran de imprimirla, había un problema con la maquina.

Ada tocio algunas veces en el pliegue de su codo mientras leía el cuaderno de Luis.

Dejó el cuaderno entre sus piernas y observó las habitaciones, las notas de Luis no estaban tan interesantes como ella pensaba. Vio a una mujer castaña abandonando una habitación.

—Suerte, Leon—pronunció la mujer.

Ada abrió los ojos como platos. Ella hablaba en inglés, y había mencionado a Leon. ¿Era su Leon?

Ada esperó a que ella bajara la ventana y caminó al cuarto con el cuaderno en mano. Observó adentro de la habitación y sintió que su mandíbula se le caía.

Leon no la miró, solo estaba mirando el techo. Estaba vestido con una bata de paciente, tenia un yeso en el brazo derecho.

Ada no lo pensó y entró, Leon volteó a verla y se quedó mudo.

—Ada...—susurró.

—Leon—respondió ella sentándose en la cama—¿qué paso?

Ella le había dado una llave para que pudiera escapar de la isla, ¿por qué estaba herido?

—Krauser...él...secuestró a varios miembros de Terrasave.

Ada asintió, ella conocía a Terrasave, y no le sorprendía que Krauser estuviera vivo.

—y, cómo el héroe que eres, fuiste a rescatarlos—sonrió Ada, Leon asintió.

—pero una amiga terminó infectada...y yo terminé así.

—¿infectada?—susurró Ada—¿cómo tu?

Leon asintió.

—sí, con las plagas. Y cómo la casa de Luis Sera y Luis Sera están muertos...ahora no podremos hacer nada.

Ada observó como una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Leon. Esa amiga...debía ser Claire Redfield, la mujer que Ada había visto abrazándose con Leon hace años, en el cementerio, cuando la habían enviado al entierro de Scott Kennedy (el padre adoptivo de Leon) para robar evidencias que afectaran a Umbrella.

—¿cómo estas tan..—Ada tocio— ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

Ada le extendió el cuaderno a Leon, este lo observó por unos segundos, lo abrió y reconoció la letra de Luis.

—¿cómo...?

—Luis me lo dio—respondió Ada, mintiendo—me encontré con él mientras estudiaba las plagas, y me dijo que si él moría...debía darte esto.

Leon observó, incrédulo.

—Ada...

—esto tiene todo—le dijo Ada—son las notas de Luis pasadas en limpio. Podrás salvar a tu amiga y a los miembros de terrasave. Luis quería que lo tengas, así que...ya lo tienes.

Ada se levantó, Leon sonrió.

—Ada...no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte. En serio...yo...

—no digas nada. Si te preguntan...—Ada estaba improvisando, no sabía que podría decir Leon.

—me las arreglaré—le dijo Leon con su sonrisa confiaba, Ada solo sonrió de nuevo, cosa que sorprendió a Leon.

Se miraron por unos segundos, Ada iba a irse, pero Leon le tomó la mano.

—en serio, Ada. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Ada se sentía como una niña pequeña, ese hombre la tenía loca.

—nos vemos luego, Leon.

Dijo Ada, yéndose como siempre.

Chris observaba a Claire, quien estaba atada en la cama. Chris estaba furioso.

Él se miró, era un flacucho, un debilucho. Eso iba a cambiar pronto. Debia ser mucho más fuerte, si quería proteger a todos sus soldados.

**Y ese fue el segundo capítulo de cuarentena, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se que es más cortos que otros, pero simplemente quería dejar este arco aquí. Quizás siga una pausa de capítulos (seguiré trabajando ideas, pero ustedes quizás deban esperar un rato para los capítulos). Lo que va a seguir son las consecuencias de que Claire esté infectada y la reunión de Sherry.**

**También me gustaría meter a Piers y cambiar los eventos de resident evil 6 para ajustarlos a mi canon (o hacer que pasen igual y hacer "después de china" estoy entre esas dos opciones).**

**Se despide, Buch Damiko. Suerte en la cuarentena.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**EH VUELTO. Este capítulo se empezó el 5 de mayo, a ver cuando lo publico.**

**Es un poco más corto, pero planeo que el siguiente sea algo más largo.**

Claire se removió en la cama. Las pesadillas la habían atacado de nuevo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó el calendario que estaba en la mesa de luz. Era 30 de diciembre.

Claire se levantó y observó el calendario aún más atenta, al día siguiente Chris iba a hacer una parrillada especial y recibirían invitados para el año nuevo.

Extendió la mano a una caja de pastillas de la que saco dos, eran contra los dolores residuales por extraer la plaga. El tratamiento, elaborado a la rápida, había funcionado, pero si había sido sumamente doloroso, y seguía causando dolores si Claire no tomaba las pastillas. observó la habitación, era su vieja casa en Montana, en la que habían vivido junto a Chris y a sus abuelos. El cuarto tenía paredes de concreto pintadas de blanco, una ventana frente a la cama de sabanas amarillas y una mesa de luz de madera con un viejo velador.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, era sábado. Llevaba días sin trabajar para terrasave, alrededor de unas dos semanas, desde que ocurrió el incidente de España.

Chris tocó la puerta desde afuera.

—Claire, ¿estás despierta?

—Sí—exclamó Claire tomando las dos pastillas con su mano.

Chris entró en la habitación con un plato lleno de tostadas y un jugo exprimido de naranja.

Chris vestía un suéter blanco y un jean, la calefacción de la casa era excelente, Chris incluso andaba descalzo con solo unas medias.

Claire se acomodó en la casa, su hermano colocó el plato y el vaso en la mesa de luz. Chris tomó una silla que estaba al lado y se sentó.

—¿cómo estas, Claire?

—mejor...los dolores se van de a poco. Igual las sigo tomando, no debo confiarme.

Chris asintió.

—lamento que eso te haya pasado...yo...

Claire colocó la mano en su hombro.

—Chris, llevas dos semanas disculpándote. Estoy bien, te lo juro. Y todo irá para mejor a futuro.

Claire observó el vaso de jugo y dijo:

—¿lo hiciste tu o lo hizo Jill?

Chris supiró.

—lo hizo Jill, dijo que yo te lo llevara y me adjudicara el crédito.

Jill había venido hace una semana, mientras Chris se encargaba del papeleo de la BSAA, ella se encargaría de cuidar a Claire y de hacer los preparativos para la cena de año nuevo. Jill se había quedado en el cuarto de los abuelos Redfield y Chris y Claire dormían en los cuartos de su infancia.

Claire sonrió.

—es una buena chica para...

Chris alzó una ceja. Claire suspiró.

—no dije nada.

Chris negó con la cabeza.

—y dime, ¿cómo estás con Leon?

Claire se tomó las pastillas y las bajó con el jugo. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y dijo:

—estuvimos hablando por teléfono estos días, estamos bastante decididos y...lo diremos en año nuevo.

Chris asintió, no estaba de acuerdo, Leon no le parecía la persona indicada para su hermana. Pero verla tan débil influyó en que él aprobara la relación, ademas de que su hermana ya era una chica grande.

—¿te mudaras a DC?

Claire se encogió de hombros.

—aún no estoy segura, es eso o que Leon venga aquí solo en sus días libres. ¿qué preferirías?

Chris se encogió de hombros.

—es tu relación. No me interpondré.

—gracias, Chris—Claire le sonrió y lo abrazó, Chris correspondió.

—bueno, voy al trabajo. Llámame, ¿sí?

Claire asintió.

—tranquilo. Jill esta conmigo, no estamos indefensas.

Leon vestía su nueva cazadora negra y esperaba en el aeropuerto **(Nota del autor: la de resident evil 6)**. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

—¿estas seguro, Kevin?—preguntó Leon.

—sí, Leon—respondió Kevin desde florida, mientras miraba su café— escúchame, ¿amas a Claire?

—sí, quizas tanto como tu amas a Alyssa.

Kevin sonrió.

—Racoon unió a la gente. ¿no crees?

—bastante—dijo Leon mirando el avión que aterrizaba.

—ten en cuenta mi consejo—exclamó Kevin—yo y Alyssa estuvimos de acuerdo en venir a Florida.

—lo haré, Kevin. Gracias. Tengo que ir a visitarte uno de estos días.

—no seas tonto de venir en invierno, vente en el verano. Y si traes a Sherry y a Claire mejor.

—lo haré—garantizó Leon—¿sabes algo de David, George y el resto?

—David y Yoko están en otra ciudad, pero en Florida. George y Cindy...creo que se fueron a Los Angeles. No me acuerdo.

—invítalos también en el verano.

Kevin suspiró.

—no creo que Cindy y George quieran, si no hablaron conmigo hace días seguro que no quieren recordar lo de Racoon.

—llevamos muchos años haciendo eso—Leon observó como la cabeza rubia de Sherry asomaba entre la gente que salía del vuelo. Sherry estaba acompañada con su tía.

—nos vemos, Kevin. Llegó Sherry.

Vivían y Sherry Birkin vieron a Leon y extendieron la mano en un saludo.

Leon caminó hacia ellas y sonrió.

—Viv, Sherry. Que bueno verlas—Sherry sonrió y corrió a Leon, dandole un abrazo, Leon correspondió y le palmeó la espalda.

—me alegro mucho de verte—dijo Sherry sonriendo, tenía una campera rosa. Vivían, con unas ojeras, se acercó a Leon.

—buenos días, señor Kennedy—Vivían extendió la mano.

—buenos días—exclamó Leon sonriendo.

Vivian tenía sentimientos encontrados con la idea de reunirse con Leon en año nuevo. Pero tampoco le quedaba mucha familia para celebrar el año nuevo. Quería darle una alegría a Sherry.

—¿cómo están todos?—preguntó Sherry.

—todo anda bien, dentro de todo. Claire tuvo algunas complicaciones, pero está bien. Tengo que decirte algo sobre ella.

Leon tomó las valijas de ambas y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto del agente del gobierno.

—¿me compraran mi cachorro?—preguntó Sherry.

—¿le iban a comprar el cachorro?—preguntó Vivian.

—chiste interno—explicó Leon.

Vivian asintió.

—¿en cuanto es el vuelo a Montana?

—en unas 4 horas—respondió Leon—mientras tanto, vayamos a algún restaurante.

Leon apoyó la taza de café en la mesa.

—¿qué quieres saber?—preguntó a Vivian.

La tía de Sherry colocó su taza de te en la mesa, observó como su sobrina estaba en el mostrador, esperando por un muffin. Había fila, así que ambos iban a poder hablar.

—¿qué pasó exactamente en Racoon?

Leon se pasó la mano por el flequillo.

—¿sabías de que trabajaba tu hermano? Lo digo en serio.

Vivían reflexionó su respuesta.

—sabía un poco.

—bueno, eso salió mal. Zombies, mutantes, perros zombies y mutantes zombies—se notaba un nivel de ironía en Leon, pero hablaba en serio.

—y tu y Claire...

—la rescatamos. En realidad, fue Claire. La protegió y después yo ayudé a mantenerlas a salvo. Creo que te contó un poco de como vivió en casa.

La mujer asintió.

Leon le preguntó:

—¿y sobre su condición?

Vivian alzó la ceja.

—¿condición?

—tiene una versión del virus que tu hermano desarrolló. Es portadora, pero no contagia ni nada. Hicieron pruebas con ella mientras estaba a mi cuidado. Tiene regeneración y no se si algún otro efecto secundario.

Vivian miró a su sobrina.

—eso le arruinó la vida, ¿no?

Leon asintió.

—a todos. Pero, en cierta forma, hay cosas buenas.

—como que ella los quiere mucho...la otra vez estaba dormida y los mencionó en sueños.

Leon asintió.

—es que lo de Racoon fue y será complicado. Solo los que estuvimos ahí podemos entenderlo del todo. Y no creas que vivimos solo recordándolo—Leon observó su café y le tomó un sorbo—piénsalo como un secreto, una carga. ¿No te sentirías mejor con la gente que comparte el secreto?

Vivían asintió.

—no se que hará ella con su vida.

—es inteligente, yo creo que va a estudiar. Dependiendo de que quiera estudiar, intentaré conseguirle un puesto de algo. Si ella quiere, claro.

Vivían sonrío.

—la quieres mucho, ¿no?

Leon solo se encogió los hombros.

—solo digamos que yo también soy huérfano.

Sherry apareció, con su muffin en mano.

Terminaron la merienda, faltaban 2 horas para el vuelo. Sherry y Vivian fueron al auto, Leon iba detrás con las manos en el bolsillo. Estaba nevando intensamente.

Una mujer con un saco marrón se detuvo frente a él.

—hola, Leon.

Leon levantó la vista:

—¿Ada?

La mujer sonrió, estaba con la nariz roja y una bufanda que le tapaba el cuello.

Se veía distinta, era como si solo fuera una mujer normal y no una super espía.

—¿cómo estas?

—¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó Leon.

—solo estoy aquí de pura casualidad—dijo Ada arrastrando su valija rosa con ruedas que llevaba detrás—te vi salir justo.

Leon asintió.

—oye Ada...gracias por lo de Claire. No tengo palabras para agradecerte.

—no hace falta—dijo ella sonriendole—¿Redfield está bien?

Leon asintió.

—tiene algunos dolores por la muerte del parásito, pero sí. Esta bien.

—Que bueno—dijo Ada sonriendo—nos vemos, Leon—dijo Ada pasando a su lado con la valija. Leon volteó a verla.

—Ada, espera.

Ada se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cafetería.

—¿sí?—preguntó Ada.

—vamos a cenar en la casa de Claire y su hermano por año nuevo. ¿Quieres venir?

Ada se sorprendió, incluso se sonrojo un poco, pero el frío y el gorro de lana rojo distrajeron a Leon de eso.

Ella quería ir, llevaba los últimos años festejando sola. En realidad no festejaba, solo adelantaba trabajo.

—Leon...gracias. Pero no puedo. Debo...—Ada pensó unas palabras, algo que tuviera que hacer, que fuera legal, y que pudiera excusarla. Quería ir, pero tenía mucho trabajo que adelantar—...debo visitar a mi madre.

Leon asintió.

—entiendo...feliz año nuevo, entonces.

Ada sonrió.

—Feliz años nuevo.

—y a ti también, Ada. Cuídate.

Los dos se dirigieron a su camino. Ada solo sonreía.

Ada tenía asuntos que pendientes, sus asuntos de año nuevo. Hizo una parada rápida en DC, para visitar el cementerio. "Annie Wong" era lo que podía leerse en la tumba frente a la que estaba sentada Ada.

—feliz año nuevo, Mamá—susurró Ada brindando con una copa invisible frente a la tumba.

Leon tocó la puerta a las 8 de la noche. Chris abrió sonriente y recibió a los invitados con un abrazo.

La cena estuvo genial, todos estuvieron riendo y compartiendo anécdotas.

Jill hablaba de los fracasos humorísticos de Chris en STARS, Leon contó los suyos en la academia de policia, y Sherry contó algunas cosas que le ocurrieron en la escuela. Algunas incluso que su tía no sabía.

Tomaron algunas cervezas, comieron comida deliciosa, se rieron mucho y hasta se pusieron a hacer karaoke.

Leon y Claire repitieron su dueto de somebody to love.

Chris sacó la empolvada guitarra y tocó "Back in black" de AC/DC. Hasta la tía de Sherry se emocionó y empezó a cantar "Fly me to the moon". Jill solo se dejó llevar por las canciones, uniéndose para cantarlas cada tanto, o bailando al ritmo.

Cerca de las 00, Chris empezó a tocar "Johnny B. Good" y todos bailaron mientras reían.

Hicieron el brindis de año nuevo y siguieron hablando por un buen rato. Ya a la 1 de la mañana, la tía de Sherry se fue a fumar al patio.

Todos los sobrevivientes se miraron entre si.

—bueno—dijo Leon—ya pasaron seis años desde que te reuniste con Claire, Chris.

—sí...—sonrió Chris—fue toda una aventura...una lastima que no vencí a Wesker en esa ocasión.

—estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás y podrás vencerlo—garantizó Leon.

—esperemos—susurró Jill.

Leon miró a Sherry.

—y dime, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando termines la secundaria?

Sherry sonrió.

—posiblemente...algo relacionado con todo esto. Podría entrenarme para ser parte de la BSAA.

—sería un honor aceptarte—dijo Jill sonriendo.

Claire y Leon se miraron, no querían que Sherry estuviera en peligro.

Sherry lo notó.

—si ustedes reaccionan así, no quiero saber como reaccionará mi tía.

—Suele pasar—dijo Jill—puedes, mientras tanto, conseguir algún trabajo que te de dinero, vivir tu vida e independizarte.

Eso es lo que Jill hubiera hecho en caso de que su padre no la hubiera influenciado en unirse a las fuerzas armadas.

Sherry asintió.

—es una buena idea.

—y bueno—dijo Chris—¿qué tal si hablamos del elefante en la habitación?

Leon miró a Claire, la pelirroja dijo:

—¿quieres golpear a Leon antes o después?

—durante—dijo Chris, medio en broma, medio en serio. Jill le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa.

Leon y Claire suspiraron, tomaron fuerzas y empezaron a explicar lo que querían hacer.

Iban a vivir juntos, Claire trabajaría en la sede administrativa de Terrasave en DC y cada tanto Claire visitaría a Chris y viceversa.

Así iban a ser las cosas.

Ese día, cuando todos estaban por irse, Leon, Claire y Sherry estaban en el porche.

Leon y Sherry se estaban despidiendo de Claire.

—Me alegro de ver que lo van a intentar—dijo Sherry abrazándolos a ambos.

Leon y Claire se miraron.

—gracias, linda—respondió Claire palmeandole la cabeza.

Leon sonrió a Claire, se acercaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separaron tras unos segundos.

—feliz año nuevo, a ambos—dijo Claire mirando a ambos.

—será una vida nueva—dijo Leon sonriente.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, Sherry lo rompió.

—ve reservándome un puesto en terrasave—dijo Sherry. Claire alzó la ceja—si Chris no quiere contratarme, Terrasave es mi segunda opción.

Claire suspiró.

—en serio no te rendirás con eso, ¿no?

—es eso o el cachorro—dijo Sherry sonriendole.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. La tía de Sherry les gritó desde el auto.

—¿vamos? Hace frío.

—¡Ya vamos!—dijo Leon. Observó a Claire y la abrazó.

—no puedo esperar...—dijo Claire, ansiosa.

—yo tampoco—dijo Leon despidiéndose con un beso. Se dirigió al auto.

Sherry abrazó a Claire fuertemente.

—cuídense mucho—dijo Sherry, se notaba que estaba preocupada sinceramente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos y los extrañaba demasiado.

—siempre podemos hablar, Sherry. Cartas, teléfono, mail. Como te sea más fácil—Ambas mujeres sonrieron y se despidieron.

Claire solo observó el auto irse y se adentró en su casa.

En otro lado de américa, Dereck Simmons observaba la televisión. Estaba solo, como todos los año nuevo. Su mesa estaba llena de papeleo, uno de los papeles principales decía:

"proyecto neo umbrella".


End file.
